A Night to Remember
by KenziiShy
Summary: It's 2 in the morning and Juvia is sneaking into Lucy's apartment to ask Natsu about love advice. When that doesn't work she pays a visit to Gajeel. What kind of questions does she have and why is it suddenly so important? Second Chapter is Lucy's POV the next day. Contains heavy Nalu, Gruvia and Gajevy.
1. Chapter 1

**A Night to Remember**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **There are parts in this story that may reference the current ending of the anime/manga. While I'm not going into vast details, there may be spoilers.**

 **You have been warned.**

This story is told by the eyes of Juvia but also switches off to Lucy for a short moment. This story is based on three main pairings. Gruvia, Nalu, and Gajevy. The first two are more prominent than the final one because the anime/manga already solidified some questions about Gajevy.

 _The timeline is after the mess with Zeref but before Lucy won her award. So right before the last episode/chapter._

I'm back from the dead. Enjoy.

* * *

Juvia knew she shouldn't be here. He's told her many times that she should never be here for any reason unless it was for an emergency. He has never turned her away when she needed him. But what he didn't understand was she will _always_ need him. He brought her life when she felt hopeless, he saw through the rain to this lonely girl who grew up only knowing sadness. When Juvia looks at him, she sees happiness and desire. The desire to one day be something more than just a water wizard; to have a family and create one of those happily ever afters her mother used to read to her long ago.

It's been approximately three hours since she's found herself back at Gray Fullbusters apartment in downtown Fiore. His place was fairly small. It had a kitchen, one bedroom, living room and a bathroom. He had neighbors who lived beside and above him. Occasionally, Juvia would hear the squeak of a mattress and feel the longing depression creep up on her. She sighed and cuddled into the plush she made to look just like her beloved. Curling her knees forward she leaned against the wall on his bed, waiting for the ice wizard to come home from his latest mission.

Juvia hated it when Gray left without her. She would try her best to follow him around and keep up with his whereabouts by pestering his friends and guild mates. Well, technically they were her friends and guild mates too. But she had to be careful who she made friends with; she didn't want to be close to anyone, lest Gray would simultaneously get close with them as well. More time spent with Gray meant there was a higher chance she could lose him forever. _She couldn't risk that._

She looked outside to see the clouds roll over the sky and counted the stars she could see in between them. It was nice to not see it raining outside. She hated the rain.

There was a sound across the apartment as the front door unlocked and a shadow stepped into the room. There was a flicker of light in the kitchen and the opening of the fridge. Juvia moved her legs impatiently off the side of the bed and stood up. She gazed around the corner, holding onto her plush and watching him get a snack before closing it shut. He had already thrown his clothes on the couch and was only clad in his boxers.

She took a few steps until she was behind him and tried her best to smile. She didn't want to scare him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out when he turned her way; Gray jumped and hit the wall nearby.

"Juvia! What, how did you get in here?" He stammered, his food now smeared across the floor.

Juvia brushed her feet against the floor, "I picked your lock, it wasn't that hard for Juvia."

Gray sighed, picking up his mess and throwing it in the trash can, "You know, I lock my door for a reason Juvia, to keep people out. You're lucky I didn't attack you from surprise."

Juvia frowned, "Juvia wouldn't mind, she can take care of herself."

Gray sighed, grabbing a water and taking that instead, "I'm not surprised to see you here. You're here every other night it seems."

"Yes! And every other night Gray makes Juvia leave." She pouted, following him into his bedroom.

He stopped and she almost ran into him.

"Juvia, what the hell did you do?" He was staring into his room and Juvia smiled, she slipped from behind and ran over to the bed which was now a bright red with a pink overhang.

"It's a new bed, look it's shaped as a heart, so you know Juvia always hearts you!" She giggled then raced over to the corner, flower petals flying where she walked across a soft rug. She showed off the Gray and Juvia plushies heart that said: Ice and Water. Gray folded his arms across his chest and looked around.

"What the hell are the rope and chains for?" Gray asked, "are we going on some heist?"

Juvia smiled, "if that's what you want it to be…" Juvia teased and rubbed her skirt down a little, hiding a blush.

"You can tie me up if you want…"

He saw some of the other items near it and he took a step back, "Whoa, wait..hold on. No...Juvia!" He looked away when she started to take her shirt off.

"What's the matter? You're already in your boxers. See, it's just my underclothes!" Juvia cried out.

"It's not the same thing Juvia!" He cried out, facing the window instead of her.

"You won't look at me?"

He glanced over to see a little plushie Juvia in his face and he reared back. She had held up a plush replica of Juvia close to his face.

"I made it for you." She stated, the plushy matching her own underclothes.

"It can strip clothes off, just like me." She smiled, showing the swimsuit the plush wore currently.

"I have one of you here!" She ran over to the bed and grabbed it, Gray quietly grabbed the bridge of his nose at her antics.

She jumped in the bed and held them both close to her chest.

"I worked really hard to make them, the clothes were tricky but I figured it out." She smiled and turned to the ice wizard who continued to stare at her.

"So you came into my apartment without asking. You threw flower petals everywhere, heart pillows are in every corner, and who the hell knows what happened to my bed!"

Juvia smiled, "Oh Natsu helped me with the bed! He told me he found the perfect one to come home to!"

Gray frowned, "I'll have to have a long talk with Natsu tomorrow."

He sighed, "Juvia I know you mean well, but I've been on a mission for a month and-"

"And Juvia missed you so terribly!" She cried out, interrupting him, holding the plushies to her chest even tighter.

"Juvia would come here every night waiting on you, but you never returned."

"And...wait, you stayed here every night? What the hell Juvia?" He shook his head, "Whatever, I wasn't here anyway." he mumbled then yawned.

Juvia stood up and raced to his side, "Gray tired? Juvia can help you to bed!"

"No Juvia, I want you to leave. I'm tired, I don't have time to play around with your games today."

"But...Juvia has been waiting for you...for weeks."

"I don't care Juvia. I'm tired and pissed and even more annoyed now that I don't have my bed to sleep in anymore...and this room smells like flowers."

"Gray doesn't like the surprise..?"

Gray turned away, "no Juvia, Gray doesn't like it. Gray wants Juvia to leave, now."

Juvia's eyes watered but Gray had already walked away toward the couch. Juvia wiped her eyes and followed him with the two plushes against her chest.

He turned around with a frown noticing she was still following him.

"Are you stupid? I told you to leave Juvia! **Now!** "

Juvia's eyes widened at the outburst and she dropped the plushies on the ground in fright. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and raced out the door from his command. She leaned against the frame after the door shut behind her, feeling the tears daring to escape on the cool night. Gray has never came home acting like that before, at least, not in a long time. Juvia had thought they had made progress, especially with the bonding they had after Zeref and even during the year fairy tail broke apart. They were almost one because of the sacrifice she made to save his life. He has been kinder and more patient with her. But tonight Gray was angry, and it made her wonder what had happened on the mission. Why would he be so cold toward her? She wiped her eyes; had she done something wrong? There are plenty of wizard couples that would welcome each other home for a loving embrace and quality time. She welcomed him home with surprises, open arms and her time. That's all she wanted, his time. She wiped her eyes and stood up looking up at the cloudy sky.

She heard the door lock behind her and she felt the urge to throw up. He really didn't want her. Not tonight at least, and that hurt.

Taking a few steps forward she began to recall all the fairy tail members that did have someone to come home to. They never seemed to mess up, at least not as bad as Juvia did.

"What about Natsu and Lucy? They're always together and Natsu isn't treated like Juvia." She mumbled out loud and glanced to the east and began to walk beside the canal toward Lucy's apartment.

"I'll have to ask Natsu what to do. Juvia _must_ know the secret."

She glanced up to the top window of the celestial wizards apartment complex, seeing that is was closed and possibly locked. She didn't want to figure a way up there anyway. Glancing toward the stairs she entered the facility and found her apartment number and began to pick at the lock. She's always known Lucy's apartment number just in case the blonde became smart and put any moves on Gray. She has always been a love rival for Juvia, though more recently, she has found that to be more and more _less likely_. Lucy seems to always be around Natsu, but because Gray tends to team up with them, she always had to be careful. Juvia had a feeling Gray liked Lucy at one point, but the celestial wizard never shown any concrete evidence of loving him back. But being close to him was close enough for a love rival in Juvia's books.

The door let off a sound click and she pushed it open then stepped inside. The apartment smelled of worn parchment, books and tea. It was calming and Juvia took it in for a moment; it was an relaxing environment. Glancing around she heard soft snores and spotted movement near the bed. She saw a strand of blonde hair, but the snoring came from to her left where an arm stuck out from side of the couch. Walking over she glanced at the fire wizard who slept soundly, curled up in a blanket, head tucked under one arm. The blue cat slept at his feet, splayed out against a pillow.

She was half surprised to see him sleeping on the couch, rather than in the bed. But it was no surprise to see him here. There has been rumors going around that he sleeps here more often than his own home. She envied him. Glancing over toward the sleeping blonde she wondered why she would allow him to stay so often, yet not engage in any intimacy. The question rang in her head.

"Natsu-sama." Juvia spoke quietly, tapping the fire wizard on the shoulder. One eye popped open and he let off a huge yawn, stretching his arms.

"Come on Lucy….just a few more minutes here…." He seemed groggy for a moment before realizing who he was talking to.

"Wait...you're not Lucy." Natsu sat up and looked around, "but I'm still at her place…"

"Yes I'm in Lucy's apartment, I have a pressing question for you Natsu." Juvia whispered in the dark.

Natsu cocked his head, glancing at a clock across the room stating, "it's 2 in the morning, is something wrong? Something going on with ice boy?" Natsu rattled off, obviously confused why Juvia was here in the first place. He yawned again.

"No...Gray is healthy."

"Ok." Natsu replied and Juvia went silent, staring at him. Natsu gave her an odd look from the awkward silence as Juvia debated how to ask him her questions, "now I know how Gray feels I guess." He muttered then laid his head back down and closed his eyes, "If you need somewhere to stay, I'm sure Lucy doesn't mind. There's blankets in the closet."

Juvia blinked and again tapped him on the shoulder, "I uh...actually need to know something about you and Lucy."

Natsu squinted his eyes open, "ok, shoot."

"How is it that Lucy lets you stay here in her apartment all the time?"

Natsu blinked at the question and yawned, "We're best friends."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

Natsu shook his head, "Yeah, I mean, she's really nice too…" he trailed off and another voice interjected, "and she liiikes him."

Juvia looked over to see Happy slinging his paws over Natsu's knees, a yawn escaping.

Natsu pushed the blue cat off his knees and he rolled to the foot of the couch again, Natsu smirked.

"So, Lucy doesn't kick you out?" Juvia asked and Natsu shook his head, "Nah, sometimes I'll sleep on the couch, or her bed... but lately she hasn't kicked me out."

She stared at him, "you sleep with each other?"

Natsu yawned, "sometimes. Though Lucy gets mad when she finds out in the morning."

Juvia nodded, realizing it was just a one way interaction. This was remarkably similar to her situation.

She looked over at the sleeping Lucy, it was amazing how close, yet how clueless they were. It was adorable, and she felt a hint of jealousy spark in her chest before letting out a breath of air, releasing the negative energy.

"Lucy kicks him out sometimes, remember when she threw you out the other day?" Happy replied. "You kept taking her clothes and hiding them. She was so mad."

Natsu laughed quietly, "Oh yeah."

"Do you ever do anything so you can stay here? Like anything special?" Juvia asked, ignoring Happy's statement.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. Happy smiled, "he does a ton of things for Lucy!"

Natsu glanced at Happy who continued, "he always insists on bringing games and snacks for all of us, and we are up so late that Lucy just lets us stay!"

"Aw don't give away the secret." Natsu whined. Juvia nodded and jotted a few things down in a small notepad she kept with her.

"What else do you do?" Juvia asked. Happy continued with a smile, "well, remember when we dug up that whole tree because she was sick?"

"Oh yeah, the master was not happy about that one…" Natsu mumbled, nervous sweating at the memory.  
"Or when we brought her those puppies because she was sad? Or when you buy her food when she's so into her writing and forgets to eat!"

"Yeah who forgets to eat, seriously?" Natsu chidded.

Juvia stared at him and began to wonder why the hell these two were not officially together. Her heart wanted to melt from everything that Happy just said. Yeah, Natsu was a little, odd... but that was adorable. How can Lucy not want him over all the time? She would die if Gray did that all the time.

"Uh, earth to Juvia, you still there?"

"She has that weird look like when she's staring at Gray…" Happy noted.

Juvia shook her head and smiled at the two, "sorry." The two exchanged glances and she continued, clapping her hands together, "you are a lot like me Natsu-sama! I never realized it until now."

"Huh?" He sweat dropped, feeling unsure about the change of conversation.

"You want to make Lucy happy!" She smiled and Natsu stared at her, then slowly agreed, "yeah…I guess so."

"You always want to be around her; you want to be with her on every mission and want her by your side for all the guild events." Juvia smiled and held a hand up when Natsu was about to say something. "You want to see her smile and enjoy life to the fullest. You follow her around, find her, and demand to be with her, even when she wants to be alone." Juvia folded her hands across her chest where her heart lay. "You cherish your time together and when she's gone on a mission, the world seems to get a little more empty. You care about her more than anything! You would probably even give your life if it came down to it." By the time Juvia stopped she was staring into space, her face flushed and hands on her cheeks. She was excited to finally be talking to someone who potentially understands how she feels about Gray.

"Um, I…" She looked down to see color spread across Natsu's face, he was now sitting up, tangled in the blankets. He stared at her as if he was at a loss of words, Happy who sat nearby stared at her as well with large eyes. She found it hilarious at how embarrassed he was, it only solidified what she had assumed before. But what really embarrassed him? Was it the fact of him liking Lucy or that she just compared him to herself?

"He liiikes her." Happy replied, casting a side glance to the pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu shook he head, the redness that touched his face subsiding.

"Knock it off." He playfully swatted at the cat who leaped up on top of the couch to avoid the hit.

Juvia laughed, "how come you two haven't done anything? I can tell you like each other." She stated bluntly.

"I don't understand what you're getting at…" Natsu mumbled, crossing his legs under the blankets. Happy laughed; there was a noise across the room and Happy put a paw in front of his face.

"Whoops, I woke up the monster! Hide!" He raced under Natsu's blanket who glanced over toward the bed where Lucy slept.

"Natsu? What's going on? It's like 2 am." Lucy mumbled, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes. She wore a red silk nightgown.

Juvia wasn't sure if she wanted to speak with Lucy or not. She really just came here to talk to Natsu since he was the one inviting himself in her home. She was looking for advice and while she got some good tips she realized that there was nothing solid to help Juvia tonight.

"Wait, who the hell? Natsu, did you invite someone over again?"

"What! No, I swear she came here all on her own." Natsu cried out, crossing his arms, "I was sleeping really good too until she woke me up with all these weird questions."

"Yeah, weird questions…" Happy mumbled still apparently tired.

"She?" Lucy glanced over and squinted, "Juvia? Wait, why are you here?"

Lucy looked around, "is anyone else with you?"

"Who else would you be looking for?" Juvia snapped, thinking she was expecting Gray to be with her and immediately felt herself grow defensive in Lucy wanting to potentially see him.

"No one..." Lucy replied, uncertain, realizing Juvia was alone.

"I think I'll go now." Juvia replied and stood up. Lucy gave her a quizzical look then exchanged a glance with Natsu across the way.

"So you came all this way...to talk to Natsu at 2 in the morning...in my apartment? What was so important you couldn't wait?" Lucy asked with a yawn.

Juvia paused and glanced at her, "nothing. It doesn't seem to help Juvia much anyway."

Lucy seemed to spot the sadness in her eyes and tilted her head, "Gray kicked you out of his apartment again, didn't he?"

She looked up at the blonde, "how did you know?"

"Yeah how'd you know that?" Natsu asked, leaning over the side of the couch, hands touching the floor.

"It's obvious, the way you're acting, your demeanour."

"Demeanor?" Natsu repeated.

Lucy sighed, "Your shoulders sag, you look like someone took away something really special from you...he just got back from that mission last I heard, I'm guessing he didn't appreciate you being there?"

Juvia stood there perplexed, "yes." she looked at the floor, tears daring to fall. She heard a light patting, "well, don't leave crying, I'll feel bad if you do." She looked over at the blonde, realizing she was inviting her to sit down next to her. She really was one of the nicest girls in Fairy Tail. Juvia had just snapped at her because she thought she wanted to see Gray, and now she wants to console her because of Gray. It was the blondes greatest strength and weakness in the guild.

She saw Natsu walk over and Lucy gave him an irritated look, "not you!"

Natsu shrugged and sat down on the other side of her anyway, Lucy sighed and Juvia held in a laugh at the interaction. She walked over and sat down where Lucy had pat just a moment ago. Natsu leaned against the wall in the corner of the bed, next to the window. Happy flew over and sat next to him. Lucy sat at the edge and pulled her legs up in indian style once Juvia sat down next to her.

"I wouldn't take it personal, Gray sometimes doesn't know how to handle emotions very well."

"That's an understatement." Natsu mumbled. Juvia glanced at him.

"I'm sure he just wanted some time alone, he likes his privacy." Lucy offered.

"Except when he's stripping in public." Happy snorted and Lucy shot them a look, "you're not helping." She hissed and the two of them smiled.

Juvia laid a hand on her knee and Lucy looked back, "It does help, seeing you guys helps."

Lucy gazed at her for a moment, unsure how to respond, "I wish I could make Gray happy is all."

"Good luck with that." Natsu replied.

Juvia frowned and Lucy shot him a look, "well it's true." he mumbled.

"Not the point." Lucy replied then turned back to Juvia, "I think you make him more happy than he lets on. I'm sure he really appreciates you around; even if he doesn't always show it. He may kick you out or ask for alone time, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want you at all."

She stared at her, "is that how you feel about Natsu?"

"What? Where did that come from?" Lucy retorted, her back stiff in shock of the question.

"She's doing those weird questions again." Happy mumbled and Natsu nodded.

"Wait, hold on...why exactly did you come here to chat with Natsu anyway?"

Juvia fiddled with the bedsheets, "I came to ask Natsu for advice."

"Advice? From Natsu? Why would you ask Natsu for advice?" Lucy asked with the cross of her arms.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Natsu grumbled.

"It's just odd." Lucy replied throwing a hand up in exclamation, "and it's in the middle of the night."

"True." Natsu agreed with a shrug.

"I wanted to ask him how he's able to stay with Lucy most nights."

Lucy stared at Juvia and she continued, "Natsu doesn't get kicked out or chided as much as Juvia does. I wanted to have something that Natsu has."

The two of them exchanged glances, "friendship..?" Lucy offered.

Juvia smiled and laughed, "you two are clueless." She felt her heart warm up seeing them ponder on why she would say that. Lucy's cheeks burned a bright red but she didn't say anything. She must have caught on. Natsu didn't react.

"I thought you two were already good friends anyway?" Natsu continued, asking Juvia and she nodded, "yes we are friends...but...its not the same."

"I don't think you understand Juvia…." Lucy sighed, "Gray is a lot different. I don't think Gray has the same amount of patience that I have for Natsu."

"But Gray allows me to follow him, and help him in battles, and pick out outfits sometimes."

"Geez." Happy mumbled.

"Yeah but that's different, it's how you go about it. If you don't ever give him personal space, it may get annoying sometimes." She paused, Juvia interjecting, "but if I give him space... he may not be interested anymore."

"That's not how that works." Lucy replied and Juvia casted her eyes down, perplexed.

"He didn't like any of the gifts Juvia had for him either." She mumbled.

"Oh?" Lucy asked.

"I got him a new bed, a bunch of pillows and I made him two plushies that looked just like us!"

"Oh." Lucy replied and forced a smile, "well that's...thoughtful."

"No that's creepy." Natsu replied. Happy nodded. Juvia looked over, tears in her eyes, "creepy?"

"Yeah, like a plush of myself? Kind of weird."

"Natsu...be nice." Lucy warned, casting a side glance toward the fire wizard.

"No I want to hear it." Juvia sniffed. Lucy looked back at her with a sad smile, "I think it was a little over the top. Remember when you made him that scarf months ago?"

Juvia nodded and Lucy continued, "that was a really sweet and thoughtful gift. When you do all that other stuff, it seems a little, I don't know…"

"Stalkerish." Happy supplied and Lucy sighed.

"Stalkerish?" Juvia repeated and Happy nodded, "yeah you follow him around, make plushies of him and have your whole room filled with Gray, you're obsessed!" Happy replied with another nod.

Juvia went quiet, the group watched her as she lowered her head, a tear slid down her check.

"Geez guys, you have no clue what the word sensitive means do you?" Lucy snapped.

Happy shrugged, "I just call it as I see it."

Lucy sighed, Natsu frowned, "Gray really got to you huh Juvia? Do I need to beat him up tomorrow?"

Juvia smiled, trying not to laugh at how Natsu was trying to cheer her up, "No, Juvia would hate that…" She paused, wiping her tears, "I just wish I could understand better. I wish I knew how to win him over, to let me stay the night sometimes...all the time." she gripped the blanket, "I feel...sad at night when I'm by myself." she sighed, "I felt safe and happy when we stayed together for that year, even if he wasn't always around. I felt like someone was always there. I wasn't...alone."

There was a silence between the group as they digested what Juvia told them.

"That was deep." Happy mumbled.

Lucy and Natsu glanced at one another and Lucy smiled, "I understand."

"Yeah we understand." Natsu agreed. Lucy blushed at the 'we'.

"Have you tried giving Gray a fish? That always makes me happy." Happy suggested. "Maybe he'll let you stay if you feed him!"

Juvia shook her head, "I didn't try that."

"Well, you can always take everything a notchback and just be there for him." Lucy suggested. "You can get him small things you know? Like a cookie from the bakery or something like your scarf. Things that show you care."

"Juvia does care. But Gray doesn't seem to see that."

"Or you can just give him a hug!" Natsu replied and swung his arm over Lucy who squeaked in surprise. He laughed while hugging her from behind, "though that may scare him too."

"Natsu, cut it out!" Lucy cried out and pushed him back. Natsu laughed "Come on, we hug all the time!"

"That's not the point. Juvia wants to know about Gray, not you, ya hothead." Lucy retorted.

Juvia smiled, "No, those are all really great ideas." She stood up glancing at the two of them then bowing, "thank you so much! I'll see you guys tomorrow...yes?"

Lucy and Natsu exchanged a glance, "yeah we'll be at the guild."

She nodded and smiled, "Ok, have a good night you two."

* * *

When the two of them heard the door close and her footsteps fade away, Lucy moaned, "two in the morning. Who the hell asks to talk to someone at two in the morning?"

Natsu snickered, Happy sighed, "she's way too obsessed with him, its creepy to watch."

"Yeah I feel bad for Gray sometimes." Natsu agreed and Lucy frowned, "That's not nice, Juvia isn't all that bad." She paused, "unless she thinks you're a love rival." She shuddered.

"Are you?" Natsu asked, a smile at his lips, "What, no!" Lucy replied, crossing her arms.

"Why would you ask that?"

He laughed, "I was just joking."

"Yeah that's all he was doing..." Happy mumbled sarcastically with a smirk. Natsu glanced away and Lucy yawned, "well, at least she didn't leave crying." Natsu nodded, "yeah she seemed happier leaving then when she first showed up."

The two of them sat quietly next to one another, they could hear the patter of rain as it began to hit the window. Both of the wizards looked toward the window for a moment, Lucy frowned. It wasn't supposed to rain today.

"I'm not Juvia you know." Natsu stated suddenly, knocking Lucy from her trance.

She shot him a quizzical look, "I hope not. You're enough to deal with as it is." She paused then continued, "What made you say that?"

"No reason." he stuttered and she gave him a look that said she didn't quite believe him.

Natsu smiled quietly, she shook her head, dropping the topic.

"Well there goes my night." Lucy yawned.

She looked at Natsu who was leaning against the wall, still sitting in her bed just a couple inches away from her, "are you going to stay up?"

He frowned in thought, "don't know...hey Lucy?"

"Hm..?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"What are you talking about? You're already staying here." She mumbled, feeling exhaustion creeping back up on her again.

"No... here, can I stay in your bed tonight."

She glanced at him, "Natsu...I already told you earlier…"

"I know I know, but come on Lucy it's more comfortable than the couch."

"I don't want to sleep on the couch or the floor tonight, I want my bed." Lucy replied, and when he didn't move she continued, "to myself."

Happy sighed, "can _I_ sleep with you Lucy?"

Lucy moaned and threw a pillow over her head, "why do you both want to sleep here so bad?"

It was quiet and she looked at him, "why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're just so nice!" He stated with a smile, Lucy sweatdropped.

"What the hell? What got into you tonight? Did Juvia say something while I was asleep?" The two boys looked at one another and were quiet for a moment.

"I'll take that as a yes..?" She continued then sighed realizing they weren't going to move any time soon.

"Fine, take my bed." She sat up and scooted to the edge, Natsu grabbed her arm.

"What the heck?" Lucy cried out, feeling his hand grip her wrist lightly.

"You can stay with us."

"Natsu, I get you've been wanting to stay over here a lot more often since Zeref and all that. I get it, it's been rough...and I swear you haven't left me alone since then for one whole day to myself."

She yanked her hand away and he stared at her, "But we're not sleeping together. You can have the bed, whatever, I'm not going to kick you out, not yet at least…" She walked over to the couch where he was sleeping earlier and grabbed his blanket and sat down. Natsu watched her quietly as she laid down and pulled the warm blanket over her shoulders. He slid off the bed and dragged her blanket with him to the edge of the couch. He sat down with a "thump". Lucy opened her eyes, "what the hell Natsu? I thought you wanted my bed?"

Natsu shook his head and yawned, "No, I wanted to be with you."

Lucy stared at him another blush forming, Happy flew over and landed on her shoulder, "yeah we want to stay with you tonight."

"What the heck got into you guys…" Lucy mumbled then sighed. He was leaning against the couch, her arm touched the edge of his hair. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, "I just wanted to get some sleep…" She yawned, "But that's too much to ask for tonight apparently."

"We won't bother you." Natsu replied, she realized he had just crawled up between the space of the arm of the couch and her. He was so close she could feel the heat from him.

She was about to say something when he laid his head against her shoulder, while Happy curled up into her lap, purring. Lucy sat there staring at them. She sighed and leaned her head back, looking up at the window across the room.

Lucy could hear his breathing slow and she knew he fell back asleep while leaning against her shoulder. Pulling her blanket she covered both of them and watched the clouds roll by outside the window as she leaned against the fire wizard. A bout of pity welled inside her for Juvia. It was nice having someone around so you weren't alone. Lucy would be lying if she said she hated Natsu's company. He always calmed her when she was nervous or scared, and seeing him so often after Zeref's attack helped ease her nightmares away to mere dreams. She never "allowed" him to sleep with her... but that was strictly because it was inappropriate. Natsu would sneak in the bed occasionally with her _without permission_ , which she would find out later the next morning. He would always state that it was because the bed was super comfortable or he thought she was cold, something odd like that. If the guild ever found out, she shuddered at the thought. But she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy having his arms wrapped around her. To have someone hold her while she slept. It was a safe feeling.. _ **a loving feeling.**_ She sighed, Lucy had no idea what the status was on their 'relationship', complicated would be the best way to put it. Natsu never gave any indication to be more intimate or interested in anything besides the occasional hug or high five. She heard him sigh in his sleep and she gazed down at him with a smile. At least he was sleeping well. She could feel his every breath, his side warmly pushed against her. Lucy's heart warmed as she slowly leaned further against Natsu. His hair tangled into hers and she felt herself melt as her eyes closed. It was nice having someone so close...

* * *

Juvia glanced toward the window, she had saw Lucy get up, then Natsu, and assumed the two of them were currently enjoying the night. It was more than what she could say about her evening. A pinch of jealousy formed and her stomach hurt remembering the last thing Gray said to her. Her eyes casted down to the floor, watching her shoes scrape against the pavement.

Regardless, she had learned a few things from talking with the popular 'hush hush fairy tail couple'. Or so Mira Jane always stated. Everyone made them out to be the 'secret couple' and made bets when they would come out as an official couple. She did agree they were cute, and it would knock out a love rival in the process. So Juvia never minded the idea. She even enjoyed talking with the other guild members about it when they were off on another mission together.

"You think this one will be the one they get together?"

"It has to be."

"No,not yet."

She would always hear the members debate then put money down on the bets. But she would never bet herself. She looked up and sighed at the crossroads and debated where to go next. There was always the main couple of Fairy tail, Biska and Alzack. She debated asking them for advice, they made it work, they knew the secrets. Hell, they even had a little girl who was the cutest thing since apple butter. She smiled, what she would give to have a little girl like her. To have someone to care for every day and watch them grow up. Juvia shook her head, no she shouldn't bother them. She didn't want to risk waking up their daughter just to ask questions about Gray. They were on a whole different level anyway. Looking around she saw the road that lead toward some of the higher ranked members such as Laxus, Freed and Bixlow. She debated asking them but decided it wasn't worth the risk upsetting Laxus tonight. Or any other night. Though Freed was alway at hip with Laxus, it would be nice to gain an opinion from him...Juvia sighed, not worth it. Thinking it over she looked toward other apartments near here and realized that her old guildmate lived nearby. Gajeel. Him and that blue haired girl, Levy was it? They had a thing going. Maybe they could help her out?

Juvia started down the road until she found herself in front of Gajeels home, she looked inside the dark apartment then tested the door. It was already unlocked.

"Oh. well that made things easier." Juvia stated and walked inside. She glanced around at the various books that lay on the ground and noted, "I didn't see Gajeel as much of a reader."

She saw his guitar in the corner then turned toward the bedroom.

"Intruder!"

Juvia didn't have a quick enough reaction as she was tackled forcefully to the ground.

"Hey, wait-" Juvia started and suddenly the lights flickered on. Juvia squinted her eyes, laying on the living room floor, a black cat sat on top of her and she shook her head, realizing it was Panther Lily.

"Oh it's you." Lily grumbled and crossed his arms "You're not supposed to be here."

"What in the hell is going on, why are you in my apartment!"

Juvia glanced up to see a very pissed off iron dragon slayer at the doorway. He wore a white t shirt and shorts and looked as if he just walked straight from bed.

"Gajeel!" Juvia shouted and put her fingers together in embarrassment, perhaps this wasn't a very good idea after all. Panther Lily let up on Juvia and leaned against the couch, "see, I told you, we needed a guard. What if it wasn't Juvia, what if it was someone more threatening?"

"Who was it? Is it someone we know?"

Juvia veered to the side and peered in the other room to see Levy sitting up in bed, legs crossed, staring into the living room with curious eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately." Gajeel huffed. He seemed more upset at the fact he couldn't beat her for intruding than anything else.

Juvia could hear the squeak of the mattress and Levy appeared at the door frame alongside Gajeel. Juvia suddenly felt really idiotic, why had she came here again? She had known these two were really close lately. They were an official couple of fairy tail after all. They were together most afternoons and could be seen leaving together in the evenings. She should have realized that the girl most likely moved in with him. This wasn't exactly the same situation she was in. Both of them seemed to accept one another's presence and both came from the bedroom with little to no embarrassment. Was that true love? When you could wake up in your night clothes together and accept that sleeping together was desired from both parties? Being able to sleep next to them every night? Was that how you knew it was true love?

"Juvia, is everything alright, why are you here?" Levy asked, she looked around for a moment before gazing back at the water wizard. Juvia was snapped out of her trance. She sat up and rubbed her arm quietly for a moment, "Um...Juvia was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and…" She wasn't sure where she was going with this anymore.

"3 in the morning?" Gajeel asked, with crossed arms. Levy yawned, she wore light blue sleepwear, her hair tossed around from sleep.

"Yeah...um…"

"Spit it out woman, is something the matter or not? And it better be good for it being this late at night." Gajeel growled.

Juvia looked away, this was a bad idea. Perhaps she should just leave? She had forgotten how direct her old teammate used to be. He wasn't much for emotional context, he probably would care less.

"Gajeel, relax, she came here for a good reason I'm sure." Levy leaned against Gajeel, seemingly calming the dragon slayer and she smiled, "we're here for you, what's up?"

She felt jealousy grow in the pit of her stomach again, watching Gajeel wrap an around around the small girls shoulders in a halfway loving embrace. The two of them wore tired expressions and they seemed to lean into one another in an effort to keep themselves mentally awake. Well, it was now or never, she has the opportunity to talk to them privately. Might as well take that chance. She was going to look like an idiot either way.

"I...I wanted to ask you a couple of questions." Juvia hesitated.

Levy tilted her head, "Ok, what are they?"

She paused and glanced toward Gajeel and then Pantherlily until she went back to Levy.

"You guys really love each other right?"

Gajeel blushed at the question, "what's that to you!" Levy's cheeks burned a bright red as well and glanced up toward Gajeel then giggled to ease the tension. Gajeel huffed, the color from their cheeks fading away.

"I was just wondering…" Juvia played with her shirt and looked away for a moment, wondering how to appropriately ask them her questions. This was harder than trying to get information from Natsu.

"God you're so weird."

"Gajeel!"

"What?"

"He's right you know." Lily imputed and Levy shook her head, "aw guys don't be so mean, you had other questions right? I can tell. Did something happen...hm…" She paused and tapped her chin, still leaning against Gajeel for support, "let me guess...you are having love trouble with a certain ice wizard?"

Juvia glanced up and then nodded, she wasn't surprised that Levy was able to guess her true intentions for coming to his apartment. She wasn't called the smartest wizard in the guild for nothing.

"Love trouble? Why the hell are you here then if you're having problems with the ice queen?" Gajeel huffed.

"Yeah, why aren't you at his place, didn't he just get back from some long mission?" Lily asked.

Juvia glanced down, "Yes he just got back."

Levy studied her, "you were at his apartment and things didn't go well? Am I right?"

Juvia nodded, it was easy talking with Levy, she could just read you and know exactly what was going on. There was no need to talk.

"What, how'd you know that? Are you taking lessons from Cana and her future predictions?"

Levy laughed at Gajeel and shook her head, "no silly, it's written all over her face." She paused and lifted a finger, "besides, everyone knew that Juvia missed Gray a lot when he was gone. She would go to his apartment sometimes, so it was obvious something happened between the two of them."

"Yeah, obvious." Gajeel huffed with sarcasm and crossed his arms.

Levy laughed, "well, when she asked us about loving each other, I immediately realized it was referring to Gray in some sort of romantic situation. But... because she came here seeking advice I assumed something did not go as planned and in turn she is now looking to fix the situation." She paused and stared at Juvia who was silently listening to her decipher her evening.

"You look heartbroken too. Any girl would be able to tell from one quick glance."

"Women." Gajeel muttered and Lily nodded nearby.

Levy sighed, "So, what's going on, how can we help?"

Gajeel interrupted her, "Levy it's 3am, how about we just hug and tell each other goodnight; I don't have time to sit around and sing kumbaya until she feels better because ice boy decided to be a prick again."

Levy frowned and was about to reply when Juvia spoke up, "no, he's right. I should get going."

Juvia stood up and bowed her head, "sorry."

Levy shook her head and took a few steps forward to grab her hand, "no, don't be sorry, ignore him. He's always cranky when someone wakes him up. He's cranky with me too, don't take it personally."

"Hey!"

"She's right you know. " Lily agreed and Gajeel turned to Lily, "Who's side are you on?"

"Mine." Panther Lily stated and smiled when Gajeel sighed.

"What happened? Did he kick you out? Can we help in any way?"

Juvia shook her head, "Yeah he did... but no I don't think so. I was just wondering what you would do in that situation. You guys get along so well, I thought...well...I thought if you guys were so close you could help me…" She lost her train of thought.

Levy glanced back at Gajeel who crossed his arms.

"Well, we're not exactly like Gray...but you know, he does care about you."

"He does?"

"Yeah, he does. I'm sure if you give it some time, everything will work out just fine. I don't have to know what happened... but I'm sure there was a good reason for it."

Juvia felt tears tickle her eyes and Gajeel huffed, "way to make her cry Levy."

"I'm so sorry Juvia I-" Levy started.

She shook her head, "no...no I am relieved to hear that."

She watched as Levy bit her lip, trying to decide if her crying was a good or bad sign.

"You know, if he really isn't treating you right, you should just forget him."

Juvia wiped her eyes and glanced at her old Phantom teammate who stared at her and continued, "I mean how long are you going to chase him until you realize he doesn't want you the way you want him?"

"Gajeel…" Levy sighed, frustration laced in her voice.

"What? The girl has a room full of pictures of just Gray. Gray! That's just a little too weird for me."

Juvia glanced down at her hands, that was the second time someone told her that was weird. Was it really that weird to love someone that much? To keep every picture together and to make things that resemble the one you love the most?

"How'd you get in here anyway?"

Juvia looked up to the questioning Gajeel and she glanced toward the door.

"The door was already unlocked…"

Gajeel turned to Lily with narrowed eyes "I know I locked it earlier.", the cat shrugged "Ok, I might have unlocked it to prove a point...maybe.." He shrugged then muttered under his breath, _"but where is he..."_

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Levy glanced at the two boys before Juvia bowed and replied, "thank you for your opinion, I think I'll get going now."

Levy looked toward the water wizard and smiled, "are you going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine shrimp, though next time she should come by during daylight hours like a normal person." Gajeel chided.

Juvia nodded, she turned around and walked back outside, welcoming the fresh air. As she turned the corner from the apartment a shadow passed her by. She heard the door behind her open once again and she could hear Gajeels voice.

"What do you want now?"

"Uh, Gajeel that's not Juvia-ah!"

"Levy!" She heard Gajeel shout.

Juvia paused, hearing a shriek of surprise.

"What the fuck, who the hell are you?"

"Oh there you are Tye!" Lily's voice reached her ears while Juvia debated if she should turn around and help them.

"Tye?!"

"Who the fuck is Tye?"

"I uh, might have hired him to prove that um...that we need someone to guard the house while we slept."

"Bad cat!"

"Yo, can I get something to eat?"

"NO, Get the hell out of my apartment!"

Juvia shook her head, it seemed that Lily had pulled a prank on the two of them to prove a point of his. She didn't want to get involved. She heard crashing and she picked up speed to distance herself from the chaos.

Juvia felt the chill of the night as she walked alongside the canal and sat down at the edge of the water, her feet dipping into it. She touched the surface and watched it ripple. She leaned her head down, staring at her reflection. Perhaps they were right. Perhaps she should heed Lucy's advice and be more careful about his privacy. Or Gajeel...to just leave him alone...period. If Gray didn't want Juvia, then maybe it was for the best? But Levy seems to think that there is still hope in the situation... and I can always keep trying like Natsu does.

 _ **"Get out now!"**_

Juvia flinched, seeing the memory return. He was angry. Truly angry. She felt her heart lurch in her chest as she felt the tears slide down her cheeks. She really did mess up.

"I don't think a hug would fix this…" Juvia mumbled, thinking of Natsu, "or food." She hiccuped and let her hands run through her hair, she felt the drops of water hit her shoulders and Juvia looked up at the cloudy sky that turned into dark rain clouds.

Salty tears ran down her cheeks, the rain masking them. She sat there in the rain, letting her clothes soak. He didn't _miss_ her. He didn't _want_ her.

She wanted to give up. Maybe walk away, go somewhere else. But how can she forget him? Juvia shook her head and sucked in her breath, allowed herself to cry freely in the dead of night. Alone, cold, and wet. God she hated the rain.

"Go away!" She screamed at the darkening clouds and it suddenly began to pour. Juvia closed her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. She just wanted the day to be over already.

Nothing seemed to be going as she had planned. The surprise she had planned for days was unnoticed, time wasted.

 _What am I going to do to fix this? Can I fix this?_

When she opened her eyes again something lay in front of her. It was Gray. Wait...She stared a bit longer, it had stitches and two button eyes. She gave a quizzical look and reached out to touch the image. Juvia's eyes widened when she realized she wasn't seeing things. She could grab it. Juvia's hands grasped the small plush of Gray in front of her. She blinked and watched as it fell into her hands and looked up and behind her to see how it came about.

"Gray?"

A thin man stood out in the rain, gazing away, a hand stuff in his pocket the other one held another small plush. He frowned then sat down, soaked in the rain as well. He stared into the canal beside her quietly. She stared at him, surprised to see him so far away from his apartment.

She watched him lean forward watching the rain pelt the canal waters and they sat there in silence for what seemed liked hours yet only minutes traveled by. Juvia felt tears stain her cheeks seeing him there, wondering what he was thinking, why he was here. _She didn't want to ruin it again._ She held her tongue, praying he would speak to her. Say anything.

The wind pulled back their hair and she looked down at the doll she made, it was the Gray doll. She touched the hair and it slicked back from the water. The plush was soaked from being outside and she squeezed it, watching the water escape from inside, back out into her hand. Black dye painted her hands and she felt her chest tighten, it was ruined.

"I'm sorry."

Juvia looked up to see him staring at the doll, her hands covered in dark ink.

"I didn't know it would get ruined out here...I didn't know it was going to rain so suddenly either…" he paused and glanced down at his hands where he held another plush. She glanced over to see it was the one she made of herself, the blue dye had escaped onto his hands as he held the doll gently.

"I didn't mean to take them with me, I wasn't really thinking."

"But I didn't want to lose them either, so I just held onto them."

She stared at him, was he really apologizing for ruining the plush dolls? He was still staring at the Juvia plush. She still didn't know what to say. She swallowed, scared to mess up. Scared to make him upset again. But questions rang in her head. _Why was he here…?_ He told her to leave so he could sleep, yet here he was.

He glanced at her when she continued to hold her silence and spoke again, "My mission was located at the edge of Isvan, that is where my family lived." he paused, "I had noticed that their graves were destroyed, all of them were. The whole town. I spent days recovering them." Juvia watched him.

"I know they're already dead, but I couldn't just leave it like that."

He forced a huff of air to release the tension, "for five days I stayed in that nasty old hut, picking up the broken pieces some reckless wizard tore apart."

He sighed, "I spent the next week looking for him."

"When I found him, he seemed to not even recall the incident, but when he did... I already did the damage." He sighed and was quiet, fists tightening.

"I don't know if the boy will get his magic back."

Juvia's eyes widened at the story.

"That's why I was back so late...why my mission took longer. I should have told the guild, someone…" he let his words catch the wind and lowered his head.

"You feel guilty..?" Juvia stated quietly and Gray looked up at her voice and he glanced down at his hands. She let her hand rest on his shoulder and glanced down at the Gray plush, the black dye from the hair ran down the face as if the doll was crying as well.

"You did what you felt was necessary at the time." She offered, still shocked at the story he choose to tell her. But it made sense why he took so long to return back to Fairy Tail.

Gray shook his head, "I don't think I did the right thing. If I had someone, anyone with me…" He sighed, "ok, maybe not anyone."

"Maybe you would have not gone so far with the boy?" Juvia continued and Gray fell quiet. She figured that was the assumption. She began to imagine being there with him and wondered if she could have stopped his outrage. Possibly. But she could never truly know.

"I don't want the guild to know...but I figured you...you would keep this between us?" He sighed, looking defeated in the rain.

"I know it's not an excuse, but it's why I…" he stopped and looked down at the canal, as the pelting rain turned into a light drizzle. Juvia felt something catch in her throat, feeling tears surface from the emotions he was exposing to her so suddenly.

She squeezed his shoulder and he looked up at her small smile, "I won't tell anyone. It'll be between us."

She meant it too. Not a soul from the guild will know what happened. But she was relieved that he told someone and even more relieved it was her that he told.

Juvia swallowed, "I'm happy you told me. I now understand better why you were so upset."

Gray nodded and sighed, holding the plush lightly in his hands, "I wasn't acting myself. When I realized how I must have looked like...how I must have sounded, I figured I needed to come find you. I wasn't getting any sleep tonight anyway." He paused and smirked, "and apparently neither were you."

Juvia stared at him and cocked her head, "you were looking for me?"

He laughed and felt the back of his head in embarrassment, "yeah I walked all the way to your apartment, but you weren't even there..."

Juvia's eyes widened, "Gray snuck into Juvia's apartment without permission?"

Gray laughed, "yeah talk about a hypocrite right?"

Juvia smiled and then laughed alongside him, "I just happened to see you here on my way back to my apartment." Gray continued and frowned, looking down at the plush in his hands, "I realized I messed up bringing these things along when it started to rain." His thumb ran over the female plush, the dye smearing across his hand.

"I'm really sorry." He whispered.

Juvia gazed at the two plush toys she had just made a few days ago. She held the Gray plush close to her face and gazed at the seams that were jagged on the side and the clothes that limply hung off the doll. She frowned and pulled her arm back and let the plushie fly. She watched the water spray in the air as the doll was engulfed into the canal river, disappearing from view.

Gray stared at where she threw the doll and turned to her in surprise and, wait... was that hurt in his eyes?

Juvia frowned and jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. She hit him with such sudden force he fell back onto the road with a "huff". She tightened her grip around his shoulders, burrowing her head into his neck.

"A doll will never replace you Gray. Don't apologize it's just...it's just a toy."

Juvia could feel him staring down at her as she spoke and felt him sit up, using one arm to balance himself and the other flung across her back. He was quiet for a moment and they didn't move. He pulled her closer and laid his head on top of hers. The wind tousled their hair as the stars peaked out from behind the clouds, the rain ceasing its assault on the couple.

"You made it though, you took a really long time making it." Gray stated quietly and Juvia sniffed, "I can always make another one if...if Gray really liked it." Gray pulled back and Juvia wiped her eyes, stained red from crying.

"No it's ok...I don't need it." He laughed and she stared at him, "What's so funny?"

"You look like a disaster. Geez what have you been up to all night?"

Juvia blushed and shook her head, "Juvia doesn't want to talk about it."

"What? What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Come one tell me." He pressed with a smirk and she blushed, "I imposed on friends Lucy and Natsu then interrupted the sleep of Gajeel and Levy."

"What the hell? Why the hell would you do that?" Gray asked with wide eyes then busted out laughing.

"I just had some questions and I…" She paused, "Juvia really isn't sure why she did that...It sounds kind of silly now...I guess I was just so sad…."

Gray patted her on the head, taking in a breath to calm himself from his outburst and she looked at him, "I caused this, come on, I'll make up for it." He stood up and offered his hand, she gazed at him then took his hand and he pulled her up,

"Where are we going?" Juvia asked, she noted that the moon was cascaded down, morning was going to be upon them in an hour or two.

"Back to my place." he stated, pulling her forward, his hand wrapped around her sleeve. She obeyed him as he pulled her along and she stared at him, feeling confused about the whole situation.

"I thought Juvia wasn't allowed to stay there?"

Gray sighed, "I'll make tonight an exception...an apology." He forced a smile. Juvia blinked and smiled, feeling her body fill with a warm burst of energy. She glanced at where he was holding her sleeve and reached up and laced her hand in between his fingers. He paused, glancing down for a moment then held her hand in return. Juvia let out a breath, tonight started out as a disaster but it was turning out to be one of the best nights of her life. The two of them arrived back at his apartment and quietly slipped inside, the night still upon them.

He turned back to her, "you're welcome to have anything in the fridge, and you can have the bed…" He smirked, "it's more yours than mine anyway."

Juvia glanced at the bedroom and bit her lip, "can Juvia stay in the living room instead?"

Gray stared at her, "well I was going to take the couch, but you can have it; I don't mind lying on the floor." He grabbed a couple blankets and tossed one on the floor and the other one on the couch. Juvia sat on the couch for a moment and watched him turn off the light before walking back toward the couch.

"It's been a really long night, huh?"

Juvia stared at the shadow where his voice came from as he sat on the floor, a yawn escaping as he spoke.

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

It was quiet for a moment then he replied, "why? You didn't do anything wrong."

Juvia shook her head even though he could not see her, "Juvia got rid of your bed and ruined your room… I...I didn't help you at all. I missed you and thought...well…" she paused, "I thought you would be happy...I didn't do anything right though."

She could feel him looking up at her from the floor, "don't worry about it Juvia."

When she didn't reply he continued, "It's just stuff, it's the thought that counts… yeah some of it was a little...over the top, but I mean you were here because you wanted to see me."

"Yeah…" Juvia replied.

"Next time, just...just bring yourself ok? Don't worry about all that extra crap."

"Just myself? You don't want me to make you anything?"

Gray laughed, "I don't need anything to make me happy. Knowing that someone is out there who cares enough to wait for me and is happy to see me, even when I act like a total dick...well, that's more special than any gift can ever give me."

Juvia felt something warm run down her face and she felt the hot tears cascading down her cheeks again. She was crying? Why was she crying…? She was at a loss of words, happiness filled her and it was so full it was coming out as tears it seemed. Juvia never thought she would hear Gray say something so powerful to her, something so meaningful. Was this even real? Was she dreaming? She blinked and rubbed her arm across her eyes to wipe away the falling droplets.

"Juvia?" Gray called out after she didn't respond. She smiled and crawled down from the couch and found his shadow in the dark and pressed up against him. He stiffened for a moment before releasing the tension as she leaned into him.

"Ok I will just bring myself from now on. I'll be there for you when you need me." She could feel him take in a deep breath as they leaned against the couch.

"Good."

It was quiet and eventually Juvia could feel his breathing slow down to a steady rhythm, he was asleep. Closing her eyes she leaned her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, cherishing the night. It was going to be a night to remember...

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, **I have another chapter** I will post before I make it _**complete.**_

It's the "afterwards" chapter, it will be shorter, but I have most of it written already ( _its more like a play script than anything right now)_.

I was just curious if anyone would be actually interested in it. It's a cute little end, like an episode after the big climax. It showcases the main couples I touched base with in this chapter when they are back at the guild.

If you want to read it, I'll finish it up; and you can write a review letting me know!

 **I don't own fairy tail, so this is only fanfiction :) first fairy tail submission**

I'm currently in the works of a true fan fiction fairy tail story. I am 7 chapters deep (70,000 words so far- _yes 70k_ ) and I have the whole plot laid out from the beginning to the end (bullet points and all). It's a story with similar match ups but the key difference is I am "continuing" **exactly** after where the anime left off. I'm trying to make a continuation because I couldn't find one like it to read. It's going to be really long, and I am not going to post it until I am halfway done or farther. Because I have let down other stories and I WILL NOT do it again. I hope you guys understand :) But if you are interested in reading it or editing, send me a message my way. I could always use advice and motivation before it's posted to the world. (Though don't expect it any time soon. Those seven chapters took a month and a half to write)

* * *

 _Off Topic: **About old me.**_

 _I'm Kenzii, also known as Maihowl and Stormspirit before. If anyone is directly following me they may feel a wave of disappointment to see I'm no longer writing in the Teen Titans field of genre anymore. But good news, I'm not dead. Though, to some readers, I probably should be. I'm going to be honest, there are legit reasons why I stopped writing certain stories and others which don't deserve any excuses._

 _One is obvious. I lost interest in the series. I still love it, don't get me wrong. But I don't have that drive. But I heard recently that TT was getting a reboot, so you never know._

 _Second is a couple stories never had a direct end. So I just wrote things out as I went along. Big mistake. I screwed up on a story and I've been stuck ever since. I started creating smaller stories but I never finished those either. I'm sorry. Truly. I think deep down I am trying to get out of this Fairy Tail Phase I'm in. (It's really bad) I haven't been this obsessed with a show since TT/InuYasha. Once I'm out, I'm going to look at my old stories again and attempt a revival. Attempt is the key word here._

 _Anyway, I will be putting a notice on each of my stories eventually to let people know where I am at with them in regards to length, motivation, ideas and WHY I stopped writing them. I'll also give a scale/rating of how likely I am to finish the story sooner rather than later._

 _Don't hate me :(_

 _Anyway, back to Fairy tail, I hope you enjoyed the story, if you did, leave a like or a review, I love hearing from readers. It can change a writers motivation in a heartbeat._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy laid her head down on one of the guild's many tables, her face nested in the crook of her elbow. She should have stayed behind to catch up on her missing sleep. With the combination of almost finishing her first novel and Natsu, well, she has been pressed for sleep the last week or two. She blew hot air against her arm, closing her eyes. When Natsu decides to sneak into her apartment they tend to stay up much later than she would typically do on a normal weeknight. They would stay up playing games, sometimes chatting, other times she was desperately trying to avoid having her apartment burned down. Currently, he wasn't allowed in her kitchen.

It didn't help that they had a late night visitor either. After Juvia had left and the two of them crashed on the couch, she had woke up more than once in an uncomfortable position between Happy curling against her side and Natsu leaning into her. That whole night just brought up emotions she didn't even know she had buried long ago. While it was true she lost even more sleep, she could not say that she _regretted_ **not** pushing the fire breather off the couch so she could have it all to herself. It was unusual to find him as clingy as he was that evening, at least, to her face. He had been known to sneak into her bed or lean over her while she wrote stories. But for him to ask to sleep together, that was an odd one. Some of the things Natsu chose to do or say baffled her because he just purely wanted to do it. Not because he had any reason behind it. But as the days progressed it was hard to tell. He was complicated. This best friend relationship was complicated. Lucy stretched her shoulders, perhaps she liked the way things were currently. Going slow, being close friends, _nothing more_. Having company around during the quiet nights reminded her how lucky she was to find fairy tail. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise.

"Up late last night..?"

Lucy looked up to see Levy sitting down across from her with a wide smile.

Lucy nodded, "yeah, it was a... weird night."

"Yeah..same here."

"Oh yeah..?" Lucy propped her head up against her hand and stared at the blue haired wizard.

Levy nodded, "you wouldn't believe it, but Juvia broke into Gajeels apartment to ask us about...well about us."

Lucy stared at her in surprise, "wait, what, you too?"

Levy giggled, "Juvia went to your apartment as well? That's too funny Lue!"

"What did she ask you guys about?"

Lucy shook her head, "honestly, I'm not too sure…" She paused and looked around then lowered her voice, "she came by because she was asking Natsu for advice."

"What?" Levy was taken aback and Lucy shushed her. Levy smiled, "Aw, Lue, don't worry, I wasn't surprised because you said Natsu was there. I was surprised because she was asking him for advice."

Lucy sat up and crossed her arms, "Gee, thanks."

"What?" Levy giggled, "you guys are with each other so much it's not really surprising."

Lucy groaned and Levy patted her on the hand, "you don't like that?"

Lucy shook her head, "I don't know."

Levy laughed, "well, you should figure it out, the guild is getting impatient."

Lucy felt a blush creep up on her, "hey, whose side are you on anyway!"

"Sorry, Lue." She smiled and Lucy sighed, "well, what did Juvia ask you guys?"

Levy took in a breath to calm her laughter, "just some weird questions about us and sleeping together."

"Weird." Lucy pondered for a moment then felt her shoulders sag in realization.

"That's why Natsu was acting all weird." Lucy mumbled to herself, she must have asked him questions about them staying together. It must be why he was so interested in the topic last night. Maybe that is why he acted so unlike himself after Juvia left.

"What was that Lue?"

"Nothing!" Lucy replied with a hesitant smile, waving her hand across the air to dismiss it.

"So I heard you were sleeping over at Lucy's last night."

Lucy's eyes flickered over to the voice to see Gray next to her table, heading toward the bar up front, a few steps away.

Natsu was currently sitting in one of the bar seats, watching MiraJane who was filling a plate of food in the back. Lucy watched as Natsu glanced around and narrowed his eyes toward the ice wizard.

"Well I heard you've been treating Juvia like crap. Want to talk about that?" She could hear Natsu practically growl back.

"What!" Gray folded his arms across his chest, "Why would you think that?"

Natsu swung around in the bar seat and leaped off with a smile, "cause she told me so."

"Oh no..." Lucy muttered, hearing the two boys starting up another argument, "it's only 10 in the morning, it's too early for a fight."

Levy laughed and put a hand on the blondes across the way, "it's just who they are."

She realized that the two boys had pushed themselves to the entrance of the guild and Lucy stood up. Figures her food wasn't going to make it to the table. Cana sat on one of the nearby barstools and raised her glass toward Mira who put out a tray of food on top of the bar.

"I hear Natsu stays over there quite often." Cana smirked, MiraJane sighed with a smile, "yeah they're pretty cute."

"I'm right here you know?" Lucy stated and Mira Jane smiled, "hey Lucy."

"You know it's true blondie." Cana replied flinging her arm across the blondes shoulders with a smile, Mira jane smiled, "he does seem to stick with you fairly often."

"It's not like that guys." Lucy replied, pulling Cana off her shoulder and attempted to reach for the food that was ordered.

Suddenly she was being enveloped from behind, two hands around her stomach, pink hair in her peripheral vision.

"What the? Natsu!" She felt herself getting squeezed from behind and tried to quickly break the contact, struggling, her face flushed red. What the hell was he thinking? Was he hugging her?

He let go with a smile, turning toward Gray as if to prove some sort of point "See, works like a charm."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucy demanded, her face flushed, but Gray answered instead.

"That doesn't prove anything fire freak!"

Natsu ducked and peeled away as Gray shot a ice crystal, smacking into the bar table next to her. Lucy jumped in surprise, almost getting hit from the ice.

Gray seemed to ignore the situation as he leaped over a chair, sending it flying back, chasing after the fire dragon slayer.

"Yeah don't worry about me." Lucy mumbled, watching another chair fly across the room toward the departing fire wizard.

"My money is on Gray this time." Cana replied. Mira Jane shook her head, "no way, Natsu will win." Lucy sighed and saw Lisanna walk up and order some food, she was watching the two boys and put down her own bet.

"Both the guys seem in an unusual good mood today, anything happen last night?" Cana asked, swirling her drink around and glancing toward Lucy with mild interest.

Lucy glanced away and shook her head, "no...no...nothing that I know of."

"I stayed with Gray last night!"

Lucy jumped at the voice and turned to see Juvia behind her with a wide smile.

"Wait, I thought he kicked you out, what happened?"

Juvia brushed her sides and smiled, "he found me outside and invited me back, he even said he was sorry."

"Aw..." Mira and Lisanna replied, apparently eavesdropping on the conversation; Lucy smiled, "that's really great."

"Thanks for the advice...I'm sorry it was late, Juvia wasn't in her right mind…"

"It's ok. I understand, your heart was hurting, we're there for you anytime Juvia."

"Wait.. we?" Mira asked and leaned forward against the bar with a smile. Lisanna giggled nearby.

"Um, I mean the royal we." Lucy laughed and Juvia tilted her head, "wait, Natsu doesn't count?"

"Oops I guess the cat is completely out of the bag." Cana laughed, Lucy sweated quietly and she patted her on the back, "don't worry hun, everyone kind of figured anyway."

"Hey!"

Mira Jane smiled, "Yeah, Happy tells a lot of good stories, some of them are stretching the truth I think, but we figured they were fairly accurate."

"I'm going to strangle that cat." Lucy muttered.

The two of them laughed, "Don't be so hard on Happy. He is always excited to talk about it. It's really cute actually."

Lucy grumbled and snatched her food then walked back over toward where Levy was seated earlier. She was close to finishing her book and honestly all Lucy wanted to do was go home and finish writing it. Setting down her food across from Levy she took a bite of her sandwich. A small hand reached over and Lucy watched as Levy stole a potato chip and scarfed it down.

"Hungry?"

Levy laughed, "yeah, I've been craving potato chips lately, I don't know why…" She reached over again and Lucy sighed, pushing the bowl of chips toward the blue haired girl.

"You can have it."

"Really?"

"Sure I-" Lucy didn't even finish when Levy snatched the bowl and began to devour the salty snack.

"Wow you really like your chips." Lucy stated and Levy shook her head, "I never used to, this is new, like in the past couple of days."

"Oh really?"

"Not as good as iron chips though."

Lucy glanced over to see Gajeel heading toward the table, he sat down and swung an arm around Levy who smiled up at him. It was a common occurance to see the couple sitting together, they were becoming more and more like Alzach and Biska. They seemed almost inseparable. There wasn't a day that would go by where you would see one but not the other.

"Here's that book you wanted by the way." Gajeel continued and tossed a worn book on the table in front of the girls. Levy snatched the item and flipped through the pages, "yes this is one, thank you!"

Gajeel shrugged, "that last mission took me to an old library and I may have taken a few back with me…"

Lucy smiled at the act, it was adorable how he thought of her even during his solo missions.

"Can I sit here?"

Lucy looked over to see Juvia standing nearby and Lucy nodded, patting the seat to her right. Gajeel and Levy sat across from them, talking amongst themselves.

"So you and Gray made up then?"

Juvia sat down and nodded, "he promised to go on the next mission with me too."

"That's awesome Juvia."

"You should go on the next mission with us Lucy!" Lucy glanced over to see Happy suddenly sitting on the table nomming on a fish that was sitting on the plate. She wondered how long he had been there, or if he just arrived. Lucy frowned, "Not right now, and also Happy…"

The blue cat looked up and tilted his head, "yeah Lucy?"

" **Why the hell are you telling the whole guild stories about Natsu and I?!"**

Happy blinked and looked around, "I mean you are the one telling them right now."

Lucy glanced around realizing a couple people looked over at her outburst and she lowered her voice, "not funny."

"I'm talking about all the stories you share with MiraJane."

"Oh those stories, those are really fun to tell."

"Happy..I swear I'm going to-" Lucy reached out and barely missed him as the cat flew up and away from Lucy's grasp.

"Natsu!" Happy cried and raced toward the fire wizard who was caught up in a fist match with Gray on the far side of the guild. She watched him fly toward him with exaggerated tears, crying about how Lucy threatened to hurt him. Lucy sighed and looked away, that cat never knew what privacy meant. She should start rumors about him and Carla and see how he likes it….On second thought, he probably would enjoy it.

"You haven't been on a mission lately, have you Lucy?" She turned to Juvia and shook her head, "not after the last one, I've been set for a couple of months."

Levy glanced over, "you can always tag with Gajeel or I." Juvia smiled and nodded, "yeah or Gray and I on our next one!"

Lucy laughed, "thanks guys, but I think I'm going to pass. The whole battle with Zeref really took it out of me…" She sighed twiddling her thumbs together, "to be honest, my magic power really took a hit."

Levy and Gajeel exchanged glances when she continued, "a lot of things changed after all that mess, huh?"

"Yeah" Levy smiled, Lucy saw movement and realized the two of them were holding hands under the table. _A lot has changed._ At least for everyone but her... Lucy couldn't complain too much; all she wanted was peace to finish her novel, the opportunity to be with Fairy Tail and the ability to continue on her adventures. Being able to call this place a home away from home.

"Yo Lucy! Hey! Did you eat my sandwich?" Lucy glanced to her left to see Natsu hovering over the table, his eyes laced with confusion.

"See, she even eats our food!" Happy whined as Natsu sat next to the blonde on the edge of the table.

Lucy sighed, "No Natsu, you got two sandwiches remember?"

"Really?"

Lucy glanced at the plate and realized it was empty.

"I swore there were two sandwiches."

"Geez Lucy, and you say we eat a lot!" Natsu grumbled.

"I didn't eat your sandwich!" Lucy exclaimed and looked over toward a very guilty looking Levy who sweatdropped, "Oh...I didn't realize that was...I'm so sorry."

Lucy and Natsu paused mid argument then stared at Levy, Gajeel busted out laughing and slapped the girl on the back playfully.

"Oh no, it's ok" Lucy put her hands up in realization, "I guess I should have been more discreet when I offered my food."

Natsu folded his arms, "OUR FOOD…" he sighed, "well it's not ok, I'm still hungry. Wait, did you eat my chips too?!"

Levy looked down, "Um I…"

"Aw Natsu don't be such a hothead." Gajeel chided, "it's not like you've never ate someone else's food."

"Now you know how it feels." Lucy replied and Natsu huffed, his stomach rumbling.

"Besides" Lucy continued, "if you didn't pick a fight with Gray you would have been eating when I did."

"Hey Gray started it!"

"My beloved wouldn't do that." Juvia huffed and Natsu looked over on the other side of Lucy to see Juvia and he smiled, "oh hey I didn't see you there." He cleared his throat, "but yeah he did."

"I did what?" Gray had just sat down next to Juvia on the other side, Natsu pushed himself on the table and leaned over Lucy who reared back.

"You started the fight with your freaking attitude."

Gray crossed his arms, "what can I say, just seeing you pisses me off."

"Boys!" Lucy growled and pushed Natsu away, back in his seat and glared over toward Gray.

"It's too early for this." She finished with a sigh.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. At least you were able to eat something." Natsu chided and crossed his arms in a huff, Happy sat on the table still nomming on his fish from earlier, Natsu glanced over at him.

"Don't look at me, this is mine." Happy replied, pulling away his fish from Natsu's eyes.

Levy suddenly stood up and the group looked toward her in unison, "I'm sorry, I'll go buy something to make up for it." She walked over toward the bar and waved MiraJane over.

Gajeel frowned, "what the hell is that for? She was already feeling guilty enough."  
"What? I didn't mean I wanted her to buy anything! I was just saying…" Natsu mumbled, trailing off.

Natsu huffed when no one said anything in return and stood up to follow her,"Hey, Levy, don't worry about it."

Levy turned to look at him, tears in her eyes and Natsu took a step back away from her, "Whoa, look I didn't mean to make you upset…"

He put his hands up with an awkward smile, "Um.." He glanced back at the group and looked to Gajeel for help, who watched with unamused eyes and sighed, standing up from the table.

Levy shook her head with a forced smile, "sorry I'm just really emotional lately... and it really was my fault, let me make it up to you Natsu."

Natsu frowned, "Something is up with you, I don't know what it is. You smell off and you don't seem like yourself when you're with Lucy anymore... or any of us."

Mira Jane walked over in the bar and smiled at the two of them, "need something?"

Levy glanced at her and smiled, wiping her tears away, "yeah can you make one of those sandwiches you made for him earlier?"

Natsu glanced at Mira Jane then pushed Levy gently away, "give me a plate of chips too, here." He put down some jewel on the counter and Levy paused, "I was going to get that."

"Don't worry about it." Natsu replied with a hesitant smile as MiraJane nodded and turned away.

Gajeel had came up and put a hand on Levy's back, "you ok shrimp?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Fire breath giving you a hard time?"

Natsu crossed his arms, but Levy interrupted, "no- no, he actually just paid for it again." Natsu watched as her eyes closed and tears began to rain down her cheeks. Natsu took a step away from the emotional girl, while Gajeel took the initiative to pull her into a half hug letting her cry it out.

Lucy glanced at the two of them as Natsu walked away and sat back down next to Lucy, "What did you do?" Lucy whispered with a frown.

"I paid for the lunch."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders when Lucy stared at him, he was just as baffled as she was.

"She seems kind of emotional lately." Gray stated while staring at the couple by the bar. Natsu and Lucy nodded.

"I would say that is an understatement. Who cries because someone just paid for their own lunch?" Natsu replied, putting his hand up on the table and resting his head in it.

"That's what I get for being a nice person..." Natsu mumbled and Lucy shook her head with a smirk.

Juvia sighed and put her hand against her chin, "she's so lucky."

"What?" Lucy asked and Juvia looked toward the blonde next to her.

"What? You guys can't tell?"

The three of them glanced at one another, Happy nomming on his fish still on the table. They shook heads, Happy oblivious of the conversation.

"She's super emotional, she's craving food, and those two are pretty much inseparable."

Lucy blushed realizing where the blue haired water wizard was going with the conversation.  
"I don't know…" Lucy started and Juvia continued, "She's going to have a baby!"

Gray and Natsu sat quietly and glanced at one another, "I don't get it." Natsu replied.

"Yeah how did you get all that into having a baby?" Gray continued with a shrug.

Juvia shook her head, "Come on, Lucy you see it too- don't you? Usually us girls can tell."

"Um…" Lucy began and looked over toward Levy then tilted her head. It would make sense, but that was jumping way into conclusions; something she didn't want to do unless she knew absolutely for sure.

"Well, she has been smelling kind of different." Natsu offered and the three of them glanced at the fire wizard who tapped his chin, "She smells like a mix of her usual scent. I can't really make it out though. I figured she has been eating some weird food or something."

"See!" Juvia replied. "Natsu has an extreme sense of smell just like Gajeel. I bet both of them can smell it!" She smiled, "I bet there's a unique scent involved with a baby, it would make sense." She put her other hand against her cheek and continued, "It would explain how clingy he is to her too! It's adorable." Juvia ended with a loud sigh.

The three of them glanced over toward Levy's shadow who still had his arm across her shoulder, talking amongst themselves.

"I guess." Natsu mumbled and Gray shook his head, "but wouldn't she be bigger?"

"Don't be rude!" Juvia started with a huff toward Gray then realized who she snapped at and dropped her voice and eyes, "Some girls rarely put on weight… its common especially in the early stages."

"This is a weird topic." Natsu mumbled and Lucy nodded, "yeah I actually agree. I mean we don't exactly have any concrete evidence that Levy is even pregnant."

"Levy is what?"

The group looked up toward Gajeel who was ushering the blue haired girl back to the table. They sat down and Levy glanced toward the book that was given to her just a moment ago and pulled it toward her.

"Oh, really nice...she's a really nice friend." Lucy replied with a sudden forced smile along with the coverup. The rest of the group glanced at one another while Gajeel stared at the blonde. She must have sounded like such an idiot, there was no way that he **didn't** hear that whole conversation. His hearing was twice as good as their own. He seemed to be judging on whether he should comment on the fact of their conclusive viewpoints. His eyes lingered on Natsu for a moment then flicked back toward the group with a smile, "of course she's nice idiots."

Lucy sighed inwardly, he had decided to take the lie instead of delving into the topic. There was _a chance_ he didn't hear them but it was unlikely. That conclusion began to lead to more curiosities on whether Juvia's prediction was really true. Surely he would have said something if it was a false rumor. But that was more of a private and personal matter. If it was true, Lucy assumed either Levy doesn't know yet- or he was waiting until she was ready to share with the guild. Lucy glanced toward Juvia. Perhaps she was right. Levy has been acting more emotional, craving many snacks and was a bit more touchy on certain subjects brought up in the guild. Lucy never thought about it much until now.

Mirajane broke her train of thought as she walked over with the sandwich and chips.

Natsu perked up next to her seeing the plate of food and smiled, "Whoa Mira, you know the way to my heart!" He laughed, snatching his food and immediately nomming into his sandwich.

Mira Shook her head, "not with me Natsu." She giggled glancing at Lucy, Natsu swallowed, busy taking quick bites to notice the interaction, "you know what I mean, thank you."

"Of course."

Mira Jane walked away back to the bar to the awaiting Cana and Lisanna. He paused mid bite and pushed the bowl of chips over toward Levy and Gajeel. The small girl stared at him with wide eyes, "I already ate some of your food!"

Natsu shook his head, "it's cool, I heard you really like them right now."

"It's why I got them again, I mean if you're that hungry, by all means."

Lucy began to wonder if Natsu heard the conversation they had earlier, _how else would he have known that?_ She began to wonder what else he overheard and bit her lip. But the feeling subsided, seeing the look of surprise on Levy's face and the smile on Natsu's. That was actually really sweet. Doing something for another teammate to cheer her up.

Levy stared at the fire slayer and took a chip, nomming on it with a smile, "thank you Natsu."

"That was...really nice of you Natsu." Lucy stated and he looked at her, halfway done with his sandwich already, "hey you act like I don't' do nice things sometimes! The girl was crying, what was I supposed to do?"

The group laughed and Gajeel frowned, "Don't think about putting that nice act around Levy too much fire breath."

Natsu smiled, "Nah, that's your job."

Gajeel was taken aback and Natsu continued, "you need to pick up the slack."

"What did you say?" Gajeel retorted and Levy munched on another chip with a smile.

"You heard me." Natsu mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"Well it was nice while it lasted." Lucy muttered and Juvia smiled then put a hand on her shoulder, "don't be mad, they all mean well."

Lucy smirked, "yeah..so you two are going on a mission?"

She put a hand up to block out the two dragon slayers who were passing sly comments to one another across the table. She looked toward the water and ice wizard in hopes to drown them out.

Gray glanced at Juvia and nodded, "yeah, the next one, though it may be a couple of days. I need some time to just relax here at Fairy Tail…" Juvia nodded with a smile and she saw them exchange glances. What exactly happened last night? Last Lucy knew Juvia was sitting in her room practically in tears because Gray had kicked her out. She looked toward her close friend. She had known Gray for as long as she has been in Fairy Tail, he was the second one to offer a close friendship with her. He's been known to have his days where he would prefer to be alone rather than with the group. But he has never been heartless, he was far from it. Lucy assumed something happened between the two of them that he had regret and sought her out, perhaps to apologize? It was unlike him to seek someone out, but from how close the two of them were lately, she shouldn't be. There was little space between the two of them, she began to wonder how long it would be before they made anything official. _Or if anything was even going to be official_. They were always the wild card couple. When Cana talks about them, the bets vary drastically. Lucy smiled seeing the two of them sitting comfortably together again. Whatever had happened last night must have restored their previous friendship.

"Speaking of missions, are you up for one?"

Lucy glanced back over toward Natsu who was gazing at her with dark curious eyes. Seemingly the conversation with Gajeel over, and continued, "we haven't been on one in weeks!"

Lucy sighed and shook her head, "I already told you, you can go on one _by yourself,_ or with someone else, but I really just want to stay here for awhile and-"

"-and finish your book...yeah yeah I know. But doesn't that get boring sometimes? Don't you miss the adventure?" Natsu whined, crumpling up the empty sandwich wrapper.

Lucy sighed, "why me? You're not stuck here you know. I know you're more than capable to go on one on your own."

He paused in thought, "but it's not as fun without you around."

Lucy could see the others exchanging smiles with one another at his statement and Lucy felt herself mildly blushing at the comment and from the sudden attention they were receiving.

"Well, after I finish my book... we can go on one ok?" Lucy offered, feeling guilt nip at her heart.

Natsu tilted his head, "how long will that be?"

"I dunno, maybe another month? My rent will be due around then anyway."

Natsu frowned and Levy interrupted, "you're almost done with your book, how much do you have left?"

"Just a couple more chapters then I need to edit the whole thing and find a publisher…" Lucy sighed, "I'm not looking forward to it."

"Ok, I'll hold you to it. I'll find the best mission and start it right after you publish your book." Natsu replied with a smile.

Lucy shook her head, whatever made him happy. She heard Levy clear her throat and looked over at the blue haired girl next to Gajeel.

"Remember what you told me when you first joined fairy tail?"

Lucy tilted her head and then recalled the memory she was wanting, "of course Levy, you'll be the first one to read it."

Levy smiled and put a thumbs up, "you bet, and I'll be really upset if I'm not the first one!" She glared at Natsu who gave her a look of confusion.

"Don't look at me… I rarely read." Natsu paused, "I mean I've read some of her stuff…" Levy groaned and Lucy laughed, "yeah he's read some of the rough draft without my permission." Lucy stated and Natsu shrugged, "I was bored and all you do is sit and write at your desk lately."

Lucy groaned and the group laughed.

"You need to get yourself a hobby." Gray stated toward Natsu who threw the wad of paper into the trash can nearby, "what?"

"A hobby, you know like how Lucy writes."

"Is eating a hobby?"

"No that's a essential to live." Juvia replied.

"I play guitar when Levy isn't around." Gajeel offered, "I write songs too."

"Yeah I remember." Natsu groaned.

Levy smiled, "I read on my spare time!"

"I knit and sew." Juvia offered, "you should see some of my blankets!"

"What about you Gray, what's your hobby?" Natsu replied and Gray blinked, "Hm…"

"Come on, you're getting all up in my face about these hobbies and you don't even have one yourself!"

"Yeah but I'm not the one bothering other people!"

"When do I bother people?!"

Lucy sighed, and Gray continued, "right now, perhaps!"

"You don't count ice breath!"

"Gray your clothes…" Juvia stated and the group looked to see Gray standing, only clad in his boxers and Natsu laughed, "I know your hobby! You're stripping is a hobby!"

Gray blushed and crossed his arms, "shit...it's a bad habit, nothing more."

Lucy shrugged, "well perhaps you two should find your hobbies together."

"I don't think that's a good idea Lue." Levy replied, she looked up to see the two of them glaring at one another.

"Yeah those two fight enough, I doubt anything good would come from that."

Juvia shrugged, "perhaps fighting is their hobby?"

Lucy sighed, "I hope not."

Happy who was oblivious of most of the conversation finished his fish and glanced at the two boys glaring at one another, "what did I miss?"

"I bet I could find a better hobby than you."

"Right, like you could do anything better than me." Gray spat back.

"You two can pick up an instrument." Gajeel suggested, leaning back in his chair. The two guys glanced over toward him.

"Who wants to do that?"

"Yeah that's stupid."

"What the hell did you guys say?"

Lucy ducked as Gajeel threw a punch toward Natsu who jumped up and out of the way to avoid the hit. She felt herself leave her seat as the table lurched and the boys tackled each other to the ground nearby. She glanced toward Levy then Juvia who watched with casual eyes and Lucy sighed then a smile touched her lips, this was such a normal occurrence that no one even bothered to stop the fight.

"Things will never change will they?"

Levy's eyes peeled from the three boys and looked over to the blonde and smiled, Juvia was continuing to stare at the fight and shouted, "Beat em Darling!"

The ice and fire wizard split apart from the chaos, leaving Gajeel on the floor. A chair flew across the room, crashing into the iron dragon slayer.

"Oi! What the hell?"

Lucy glanced around, it was abnormal seeing so many fights in one day at the guild. She realized she didn't see the scarlet haired wizard anywhere. Typically she would be the first one to break the trio up.

"Where's Erza by the way?" Lucy asked and Levy shrugged across the way, "no one really knows. Ever since crime sorciere was released she has been going on ongoing missions." She paused and glanced outside, "Last I heard she was at the outskirts of fiore by the mountains."

"Poor girl." Juvia sighed and Lucy glanced at her, "Poor Girl?"

"Yeah, she's probably out looking for Jellal." Juvia continued and Levy frowned, "it's possible, but knowing Erza, she would never let anyone know that, even if it was true."

Lucy glanced at the window outside, the sun hiding behind the clouds, "I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

The group nodded in response. There was a silence that engulfed the girls as they watched the chaos unfold in the guild. Lucy was about to call it a day and head back home when she heard Gray shout from across the guild hall, drawing attention from everyone who was trying to enjoy their early afternoon.

"By the way, where the fuck is my bed fire freak?"

"Oh yeah…" Natsu who stood nearby busted out laughing. He dodged an incoming ice shard and dashed toward the entrance of Fairy Tail, Gray chasing after him. He skidded to a halt and looked around the guild before his eyes landed on her. Lucy gave him an odd look and he smiled lifting his arm in a wave, "I'll see you later tonight!" He laughed before turning and racing out of the guild, an angry ice wizard on his tail

"Natsu!" Gray screamed.

"Wait for me Natsu!" Lucy turned to see Happy crying out, racing to catch up with the fire wizard.

Soon the three of them were out of sight and Lucy shook her head, she began to wonder if he enjoyed pissing Gray off in his spare time. She heard a groan and looked to the side to see Gajeel against the edge of the table, standing up dazed.

"How did I get wrapped up in all that?" She heard him mutter. Levy giggled then glanced over toward Lucy with a sly smile.

"You'll see him tonight I suppose." Levy nudged the blonde and Lucy laid her head in her arms, already exhausted from the day "yeah I guess so…"

Juvia put a hand on her back, "think of it this way, would you want it any other way?"

Lucy sighed and shook her head, "I don't know what you're getting at…"

"She didn't disagree." Juvia replied slyly and Levy nodded. There was a noise and Gajeel turned to the group, "I'm going to get some fresh air shrimp."

Levy turned to the iron wizard and smiled, "sure, see you later."

Lucy watched him walk away and she looked at the two smiling girls nearby. Both of them seemed happy and content, she lifted her head into her palm and realized how contagious that was. She found herself smiling for them.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are so happy."

Levy and Juvia glanced at one another as Lucy continued, "I think I'm going to call it for the day, try to finish another chapter if I can."

"Want some company?" Levy offered.

Lucy paused then teased, "nah, I'm sure Gajeel would miss you too much."

Levy blushed, then shook her head, "I'm with him all the time, it wouldn't be a problem."

Juvia glanced outside and played with her skirt for a moment, "Gray and I decided to see each other every evening... so I can be of company too during the day. He said he wanted to have time together and apart, like a balance or something." She paused, "that is if you wanted me to be around."

"That's sweet of you guys, of course I would want you to be around." Lucy smiled and put her hand on the water wizards shoulder.

"If you guys get bored, you're more than welcome to come over to my apartment. Gods knows that the boys do it without permission all the time." The two girls exchanged glances and Levy slammed her hands down on the table with determination, "alright it's a date!" she cried out and Juvia frowned, "wait I thought it was just company…"

Levy stood up and walked around to put and arm across Juvia's shoulders, "Not an actual date, a girls day. We can talk and read and you can knit. We can play music… Oh oh we can go out to that little cafe or the bookstore!"

Lucy laughed, "ok, ok, that does sound a little fun."

Juvia nodded and agreed, "yeah, it does sound a little fun… "

"We can't tell the boys though." Levy replied quietly and Juvia and Lucy glanced at one another, "Why not?"

"Because its' a girls day, no boys allowed!"

Juvia frowned and Lucy shrugged, "sure, I'm game."

"Come on, lets go before Gajeel realizes I'm gone…" She grabbed Lucy and Juvias arm and began to pull them outside, careful to look around before racing down the sidewalk toward the city.

"I guess I can tell Gray later tonight…" Juvia mumbled as she was pulled along and Lucy smiled, "I'm sure he'll be waiting for you. Wouldn't it feel nice for someone to miss you?"

Juvia thought about it then smiled, "yes...it would."

"Yeah, it'll just be for the day anyway." Levy replied, pausing on the sidewalk and releasing her grip on the two girls.

Lucy found herself following behind Levy who informed them that she wanted to stop by her dorm first. Lucy waited outside as the two girls ran into the girls dormitories and dropped off a few things then resumed their walk into town. Throughout the course of the day they visited the library, walked around a handful of shops, and even had a mock fight across one of Fiore's large fountains. Juvia managed to soak both of the girls by the end of the match, while Levy and Juvia were finding bits of sand in their hair throughout the afternoon from Lucy's celestial spirit, Scorpio.

After grabbing a late lunch and various complaints of wet clothes and sandy shoes, the trio found themselves at Lucy's apartment. They each had a couple bags of their own from the shops and after shaking their clothes, changing and loaning a pair to Levy for the day, they found themselves playing a handful of games she kept at the apartment. Between the games, they shared rumors and exchanged snacks they bought. As the evening drew closer they each took a spot in her room. Juvia stretched out on the couch, her knitting needles out as she was in the process of making a dark blue beanie hat. Levy sat on Lucy's bed, a handful of books around her as she read quietly in the corner, looking up to answer questions or comment something from her book. The girls had music playing quietly from on top the table, while Lucy sat at her desk, a book to her left and her papers on her right.

Lucy glanced over at the two girls in her apartment and smiled, "I'm glad I joined Fairy tail."

The two wizards looked up from their activities and Levy put a finger on her page as if not to lose it and replied, "aw don't get all mushy on me Lue…"

"I can't help it...fairy tail is my family… I wouldn't be doing this if I just stayed at home like my father wanted."

Levy and Juvia exchanged a glance.

"I understand." Juvia stated and placed her work on the couch and continued, "I've never done anything like this… It's- nice… I never thought I'd see myself being around a couple of girls for so long."

Levy laughed, "yeah, we're pretty annoying, huh Lue?" Lucy smiled and Juvia shook her head, "no, it was...fun. I liked the battle we had...and I liked the cafe and the all the games…" She snickered, "I like talking about everyone too!"

She paused, "Is this what a girls night is supposed to be like?"

Levy and Lucy glanced at one another and Lucy shrugged, "Um, I think so? I don't know, I don't really do these things really, usually it's just Natsu Happy and I."

Levy nodded, "yeah this was my first time, Lucy, you and I hung out before but not really this long I don't think…"

Lucy nodded.

"So, I guess we're friends now." Juvia concluded and Levy and Lucy gazed at her, "we were already friends though…" Lucy replied and Levy nodded.

"Yeah, we're family. Everyone in fairy tail is family."

Lucy could see Juvia's eyes water for a moment but she glanced away, "yeah...right, Fairy Tail…family." She smiled, "I'm glad I joined Fairy Tail too Lucy."

"You can count on us, if you ever need anything just let us know." Lucy continued, a smile touching her lips.

"Yeah even if it's 3 in the morning!" Levy replied. The three of them busted out laughing, the sun trickling over the window, casting dark shadows in the room.

A couple hours passed by and Lucy had been so engrossed in her writing that when she had turned back around to talk to them she noticed that one of the girls was fast asleep on the couch. Lucy saw Juvia curled up on the couch, arm curled under her head, bangs across her eyes as she slept.

"I guess she didn't get much sleep last night." Lucy muttered quietly with a yawn.

"What?"

Lucy looked over to see Levy leaning on her stomach, finger on the next page of her book.

"Nothing…" Lucy nodded her head toward the sleeping water wizard and Levy gave a quiet, "oh." She smiled, "yeah I bet she barely slept yesterday."

There was a bout of silence and Lucy realized that Levy has yet to continue onto her next page in span of a few minutes. She knew that Levy could read a page in just a few mere seconds if desired; glancing up she saw the girl staring at her and Levy smiled apologetically.

"Everything ok?" Lucy asked and Levy paused while she stroked the edge of her book.

"Yeah I think so."

"You think so?"

"Mmmhm." She looked up and smiled then it tapered off until her eyes hit her hands.

Lucy studied her, she seemed as if she wanted to say something but hesitated.

"You can tell me anything, remember?"

Levy looked up and nodded, "of course." She paused and continued, "have you...have you ever been.." She shook her head and laughed, "nevermind that's too silly."

Lucy turned completely around and looked at her, "what? Go ahead."

She touched the page of the book and sighed, "have you ever been in love? Like, completely engulfed in the emotion that everything else just doesn't compare?"

Lucy gazed at her friend and thought on the question, considering she has yet to have a boyfriend, she couldn't honestly answer that.

"No, I don't think so..."

Levy casted her eyes down, '"It's a really wonderful feeling."

"I bet." She smiled, "you talking about Gajeel?"

Levy paused then nodded and Lucy giggled, "don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not- I swear!" Levy replied and messed with the blankets.

"It's just…" She paused and Lucy tilted her head, "what's up?"

Levy casted her eyes on the sleeping Juvia and lowered her voice, "I think... I might be... pregnant."

Lucy studied her, unsure if it was a thrilled or scared statement. She hesitated, unsure if she should console the young girl or congratulate her.

Levy looked up and smiled softly and Lucy returned the smile, "that's awesome Levy..."

She leaned on her chair, "what makes you think that though, did you take a test or did someone tell you that?"

Levy paused and bit her lip, "someone told me."

"If it was Natsu I swear to the gods...don't listen to him." Lucy began, thinking about earlier that day when they had the conversation about her and Gajeel. Though she wouldn't know when Natsu took the time to tell her- if it was him. But Lucy wouldn't put it past the fire wizard to ask such an outrageous question or statement.

Levy laughed and gave her an odd look, "What? Why would Natsu tell me that? Does he even know how it works?"

"How what works..?"

"The dragon sense? I know he can probably tell too- but no... he didn't talk to me about it."

That means that Juvia and Natsu were both on the correct path if Levy was fed appropriate information. Though without a true test, Lucy was still hesitant on the idea.

Levy continued, "Gajeel told me a few days ago. He's pretty sure. But I haven't taken a test yet or did any of the potion reveals either…." She trailed off and sat up in the bed, leaning against the back wall, eyes casted down.

"I can't decide how I feel about it." Lucy saw her bring her knees to her chest and face against her knees as a comfort position. Lucy saw her body tense up and she stood from her desk and walked quietly over toward the script wizard. She sat down at the edge and placed a hand on her leg in comfort.

"Are you happy about it?"

Levy shut her eyes and nodded her head, "Yeah...I think."

Lucy brought one of her legs up and smiled, "it's ok if you aren't...you can tell me, I won't judge you- I swear."

Levy's eyes watered and she released the hold on her legs and reached her arms out toward Lucy as if asking for a hug. Lucy leaned in and the two girls embraced. She felt Levy shake for a moment and she allowed her to calm down as they quietly sat together.

When Levy pulled away Lucy scooted next to her and smiled, "tell me everything you feel."

Levy wiped her eyes and nodded, "I feel happy, excited, but I'm scared and disappointed and unsure…." She trailed off as fresh tears appeared and she continued, "I never used to cry so much Lue! I'm a mess."

Lucy laughed and held the girls hand, "don't worry about it, I cry too."

She sniffed and Levy continued, "I am excited because I've always wanted to be a mother, and to have a family…" she sighed, "that is a dream...and to be with Gajeel, and to be our kid Lue…" She paused and sighed, "I'm really happy. Really."

"But?" Lucy asked and Levy frowned, "But Im scared...I'm scared I won't be a good mother because I didn't have one to raise me...I'm disappointed because I won't be able to go on any missions for awhile and I'll have brand new responsibilities…" She glanced away, "is that selfish?"

"Of course not! You're whole life is going to change, I would be feeling the same exact way Levy." Lucy paused, "Even though it may be a little sooner than maybe what you planned or expected... I think you will be an amazing mother if that is the case. I'm sure if Gajeel was here he would say the same thing."

Levy laughed, "he has."

"See!"

Levy smiled then yawned, "Thanks for listening to me Lue, I felt like it was eating me up inside without letting you know."

"Of course levy, I'm super excited now!"

"Don't tell the guild though, ok?" Lucy murmured softly.

Lucy nodded, "I won't tell a soul."

Levy smiled then tilted her head, "by the way, how come you thought it was Natsu when I first brought it up?"

Lucy shook her head, "everyone at the table today was talking about you guys, Natsu can also sense it, except he just thought you had like bad sushi or something."

Levy laughed, "typical Natsu."  
"Yup."

"Hey Lucy?"

"What's up?"

"Would you mind if I stay here for the evening?"

"How come?" She didn't mind that Levy wanted to stay but it was the first time the girl expressed any interest in staying the night at her place.

"I just...would like a night away from my apartment and Gajeels...a night to myself, or with you guys at least." She looked between her and the sleeping Juvia on the couch.

"Oh, well, sure... I don't mind" Lucy shrugged and continued, "though I have to warn you, Natsu and Happy sometimes break in, so don't freak out if you see him." She paused, "on second thought, when you're tired let me know and I'll get a makeshift bed for you, if you just sleep in the bed…-" Lucy paused and shook her head thinking of Natsu making the mistake of sleeping with Levy because he wanted the bed. She decided to leave that detail out.

"Just let me know ok?" She cut her sentence off and Levy gave her a strange look and Lucy shook her head, "...you don't want to know."

When Levy returned to her reading, Lucy found her seat back at her desk to hopefully finish off her chapter.

"Lucy?"

She turned to look at Levy who was holding her book open, "Thanks."

Lucy smiled, "you're one of my best friends, I'll always be there for you."

"And I to you." Levy countered. Lucy turned back to her writing feeling her heart fill from her words. Having such close friends who trusted you with such personal issues, she couldn't ask for a better family….

* * *

Hours Later.

* * *

"So...should we like...move them or something?"

"Nah don't touch them, trust me."

"How the hell did she fall asleep like that?"

The three boys gazed into the room, it was well past 10pm and Gajeel and Gray stood staring at the edge of the doorway, arms crossed. Natsu was in the middle of the room.

"I guess I was right when I smelled them all around here." Gajeel huffed and Natsu smirked, Happy laid on his shoulder, his eyes half open.

"Yeah, you were right on the jewel." Gray muttered and walked over toward the couch and gazed down at Juvia, "at least she isn't hurt."

"Psh, last night you didn't seem all that concerned." Natsu chided and Gray shot him a glare from across the room. Gajeel hovered above Lucy's bed where a sleeping Levy lay curled around an open book, mouth open as she breathed quietly.

"Last time I tried to wake her up, I never heard the end of it." Gajeel whispered and crossed his arms.

"You think they decided to sleep here on purpose?" Gray asked and Gajeel shrugged, "Don't know. Shrimp here seemed to acquire new clothes, Lucy's right?"

Natsu glanced over and nodded, "yup those are hers."

"Weird." Gajeel stated.

"No, what's weird is falling asleep in a chair at your desk." Natsu replied and threw a hand forward toward Lucy who crashed out, pencil in hand, head on her desk.

Gray snickered, "hey when you're tired, you're tired."

Natsu shook his head and turned around, he walked toward the back closet and flung it open. Reaching up on his toes he grabbed a handful of blankets and a pillow. Natsu turned around and began to walk back. He glanced to his side and flung a blanket over Juvia then continued until he was by Lucy's desk and dumped the pile on the floor.

"Whatcha doing there fire breath?" Gajeel asked and Natsu kneeled down spreading the heavy blanket on the floor and the pillow on the top of it.

"I'm making a makeshift bed, what does it look like?" He whispered back.

"You staying here? For real?" he replied and Natsu shrugged, "so what? I do all the time. Besides…" He nodded up to Levy, "I don't want to move her, she looks way too comfortable. And I don't want to make her mad." He casted his gaze over toward the sleeping Juvia and continued, "so I'm taking the floor."

Gajeel looked over toward Levy and gazed at the young girl, he sat at the edge of the bed and pulled the book away from her grasp and stared at it. It was the book he gave her earlier today. Smiling, he folded the page she was at and closed it, setting it on the ground. There was a breeze that blew in through the room and he watched as one of her bright blue hairs flew across her face. He tucked it behind her ear and watched Levy curl herself forward, grasping his hand in the process. He let his arm fall, allowing the girl to hold his hand as she slept.

Gray stood quietly by the couch and watched Juvia sleep calmly, her bag of things up against one end of the couch, a small hat sat on the end of it. Gray picked it up and examined the product, the material was soft to the touch and the color reminded him of a rainy day. He placed the hat on the table in front of him and grabbed the blanket that Natsu threw on her and smoothed it out so it covered her body. He crossed his arms looked over to where Gajeel was leaning against the wall, sitting calmly on the bed next to Levy. Gray debated on whether he should stay or go back to his own apartment. He gazed at Juvia, he wanted to make up for the other night, and he promised to spend the evening with her. Yet, she was the one that had not shown up, which resulted in him looking for her. He had run into Gajeel who was also looking for Levy and stated he had caught her scent and eventually met up with Natsu who was outside Lucy's apartment.

A sharp noise caught his attention and the two boys looked up to see that Natsu moved back the chair that Lucy currently sat in.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm just-ugh you're heavier than you look." Gray watched Natsu lift the celestial wizard then place her gently on the floor. Gray noticed Lucy move for a moment and assumed he had woke her up.

She mumbled something but neither of the boys could quite catch it. Instead of waking up, she settled into the blanket he provided her on the floor.

"Let me tell you, you'll get the worst back ache if you sleep in a chair like that, I would know." Natsu muttered and looked over toward Gray who was quietly staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're the one staring at me."

Gray frowned, "well, you're the one acting like you live here."

Natsu shrugged, "I mean, I have been here before."

Gray didn't reply. Natsu sat down on the makeshift bed and crossed his legs, "so, you leaving?"

Gray huffed and glanced over toward Juvia, he heard soft snores and looked over to see Gajeel passed out, sitting up against the wall. Natsu yawned; Happy fell off his shoulder and curled up in the blanket beside Lucy.

"You can stay, Lucy can yell at me, I'll take the blame if you want."

"What is with you today?" Gray replied.

"What?"

"This nice act!"

Natsu tilted his head as Gray continued, "You're just acting weird."

"Oh so being nice to friends is weird, ok fine- go, I don't care." Natsu quietly spat back.

Gray crossed his arms, "I was going to."

Natsu fell to the floor on his back with a huff arms stretched out above him; there was a moment of silence and he looked over toward Gray who was still staring at Juvia. Natsu sighed, and reached over grabbing a blanket at the edge. He balled it up then threw it at the ice wizard. Gray jumped as it hit him, he lowered his guard once he realized what it was.

He glared at Natsu who had turned away. Gray paused and gripped the blanket, the soft black material draped down, touching his feet. He sighed and sat down against the couch and threw the blanket across his shoulders. He kicked his shoes off, and as he was about to close his eyes he saw two black eyes glancing his way with a smirk.

Gray turned away with a frown.

"Don't look at me like that." He whispered and he heard Natsu blow out hot air in amusement.

"Aw, don't be so embarrassed. It's not like you're the only guy here."

Gray shook his head and leaned back against the couch under the water wizard. At least if she woke up, she'll know he didn't forget about his promise to see her tonight. It wasn't ideal, but hell, there are worse places to end up in the night…

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

* * *

Natsu watched as Gray closed his eyes and then the fire wizard quietly pulled the soft green blanket to cover Lucy and Happy. He leaned against his hand staring at the two of them for a moment. He watched Lucy take slow breaths in sync with Happy- who stretched out against her side. Natsu flipped over on his back and looked up at the ceiling, watching a couple paper origami lanterns Lucy and him made, blow in the wind from the open window. He smiled remembering them trying to glue the paper together during the holiday a week ago hosted by the guild. Lucy had grown frustrated trying to attach the paper together and he had smeared glue all over his hands and managed to get it all over the two of them as he attempted to help.

Looking further back he saw the photo atop her table that had him, Gray, Erza, Happy and Lucy standing in it. It was one of their first missions; Levy had insisted on taking the photo and gave it to Lucy when they had returned. He saw she had framed it. Gods that was such a long time ago. He looked over toward the sleeping Lucy, she was curled on her side, peaceful. It was nice to see everything so calm. He took in a breath watching her sleep. _He missed being on missions with her._ It was true what she said to him before; he could go on almost any mission on the board with- or without someone, and make it back in one piece. Well, all of them except the S class missions.

It's been awhile since he has been on an actual mission. A couple weeks ago he took a side quest on his own, Lucy had turned him down. He had already picked it out, assuming she would come along. But when she said no, him and Happy had to take the solo trip together. It wasn't a hard mission... he just needed to escort someone from one place to another. He came across a couple burglars and wizards... but it was relatively boring. So boring that he would have preferred to just wait on his best friend to tag with him. She would have brightened up the trip, or at least he would have someone else to understand the obnoxious passenger he had to deal with for a day. But it paid fairly well, enough to keep him content for awhile; he even had a couple buffets and didn't run dry.

He heard Lucy sigh and looked over to see her turn over, her back against the ground like him. He smirked, since everyone had proved themselves the past few months he may as well try to snag himself a hundred year quest. He closed his eyes, Gramps wouldn't say no, he saw exactly how he handled himself during the battles with Zeref. There was no way he wouldn't allow him to go on a mission...especially if he were in a group. Happy would come along of course and Lucy; they didn't have much of a choice. Well, _they did_ , but he would be pretty upset if they said no. Hell, she's the main reason why he's held off on a mission for these past couple of weeks. She's his best friend after his eyes open he looked over toward Gajeel and Levy and shook his head. No...if that whole baby thing was true, there was no way he would want either of them on the adventure. Especially since he had no clue how long a hundred year quest would be, he didn't want any part of that drama.

He glanced over toward Gray and nodded, Gray was one of his closest friends, he sometimes pissed him off and he loved getting under his skin... but he trusted the wizard with his life. He glanced at Juvia, he barely knew her. When he thought about it he wasn't sure if Gray would even be in the right mindset if she was around, she was pretty clingy, and unpredictable. But she was strong and a force to be reckoned with. Yet...he closed his eyes, Erza. She was also strong and a force to be reckoned with too. That would get their group together again. The strongest team in Fiore. That would be the plan. He heard a moan nearby and glanced over to see Happy stretching in his sleep. Wait..what about Carla? Wendy was a great support...maybe...maybe he should invite her along, Happy would like that. Natsu nodded and put his hands behind his head. Tomorrow he was going to look over the quests and talk to Gramps about it. He was going to go on a hundred year quest with his closest friends in one month-right after Lucy publishes. He looked over at everyone one last time. No...his family. His fairy tail family.

Natsu felt his eyes grow heavy and smiled thinking of his plan, it was going to be the greatest mission yet...

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

* * *

Lucy woke to the smell of smoke. Sitting up she looked around, realizing she was on the floor of her bedroom.

Smoke rose above from the kitchen and she clammered to her feet, almost slipping on the blankets underneath her.

"What the hell is going on?" She screamed, panic rising in her chest as she tried to understand the situation she woke up to.

She looked over toward her left where her bed lay; Levy shot up sitting in the bed, looking just as confused as she was. She could hear shouts from the kitchen and she sprinted to the doorway to find two dragon slayers going head to head in her kitchen. Gajeel was picking up Natsu by the chest, "I told you to not overdo it fire freak!" He shouted. Natsu in return was crying out, "You shouldn't have used your own iron as a pan! Who does that!" Gajeel then turned around and screamed, "Juvia! Juvia, 411!" He screamed.

"Juvia get up!"

Lucy saw the flames shooting up in her room and she looked back to see Juvia sit up from the bed and in the midst of the chaos- flipped to the side, off the couch, crashing into the just barely awoken ice wizard on the floor.

"Why is everyone shouting-" Grays words were cut off as Juvia toppled onto him and Lucy watched them struggle as Gajeel shouted for her again. The water wizard pulled herself away from Gray, paused as if realizing what happened- then raced toward the kitchen. She heard a bang and looked to the side to see Levy opening a window next to her bed as well to let the smoke filter out.

Lucy wished she had aquarius key right now and looked around for her keys, perhaps she should call Scorpio to douse the area with sand? Juvia raced into the kitchen past Lucy, realizing what was going on- and released her powers. Immediately the three bystanders were soaked from the water and the flames died down to just the remainder of smoke across the ceiling.

Lucy brushed the wet hair from her face and took a breath and looked around. She saw Levy on her bed, eyes wide with concern. To her right stood Grey who was glancing into the kitchen just as confused as the three other girls. Her eyes then traveled toward the two dragon slayers and she crossed her arms. Her silence must have caught their attention because Gajeel and Natsu both reached up to mess with their hair in an embarassment.

"Heh. Well. At least we had a water wizard right?"

Lucy sighed and shook her head with clenched fists, "what were you guys doing exactly?!"

The two of them exchanged glances and Natsu smiled, "well Gajeel and I were the first ones up and he wanted to make Levy breakfast so I showed him where the food was and-"

"And you started a flipping fire!" Gajeel ended. "I didn't ask for your help anyway. I didn't mean that I actually wanted to do it; I just thought it would be nice…." The iron dragon slayer continued, glancing away.

"You're the one who was like, 'come on gajeel lets surprise the girls with food'." He crossed his arms and looked away and Natsu frowned, "oh yeah and you weren't all up for the idea! You just wanted to impress Levy!"

Lucy heard Levy go "aw" quietly on the side and Lucy turned to the fire wizard, "you know you're not allowed in the kitchen anymore!" She snapped and then turned to Gajeel, "and you should know better than to listen to him. This is my apartment guys! Not yours! Just be lucky Juvia was here to put that fire out..." She glanced at the water wizard who stood quietly, still trying to wake up completely.

The two boys exchanged glances then looked away from the sharp criticism, "sorry" they mumbled and Lucy calmed down. All three were dripping wet and she watched as Juvia casually walked back over to the couch and sat back down with a yawn.

"Secondly...why the hell are all of you guys in my apartment anyway?"

The group looked around at one another and Lucy continued, "I understand why Levy and Juvia are here, but I don't remember inviting you three." She glanced at each of the boys in turn and gave Gray a strange look who stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away. Natsu smiled, his shirt black from the smoke. "We were just checking in, Gajeel and Grey were worried about those two."

"And you were just doing you." Lucy mumbled and Natsu laughed, "yup."

Lucy moaned. This wasn't how she wanted to wake up for the morning. The lingering smoke still dusted the air and she walked around and began to light a couple candles to dissipate the smell. She saw Natsu and Gajeel wring out their clothes from the water magic while Gray and Juvia sat chatting with one another, Juvia was showing off her latest creation-the blue beanie.

She froze in her thoughts, that weird dream she had last night. That wasn't a dream was it? She remembered waking up on the floor covered in blankets. She saw Natsu laying beside her and a figure on the couch, near the couch and the bed. She figured it was just one of her odd dreams... but that must have been what happened. Lucy felt her heart lurch...it was real. That...she looked to the floor and saw the blankets..that actually happened. She stared at the makeship bed, wondering how she had ended up on the floor lying next to Natsu and Happy. She didn't have a single drink last night...and she usually doesn't sleep walk. The last thing she remembered was that she was at the end of her current chapter...She tried to remember more but nothing came to mind.

"Aye, I told you guys it was a bad idea."

"Happy!" Lucy looked up to see Natsu greeting the flying cat who flew in from the window with a bag in tow.

"I knew Natsu would mess things up, so I got everyone breakfast!"

Levy looked up where Happy flew and watched him land on the bed next to her.

"I got a variety of bagels!" Happy cried out and opened the box, steam released noting how fresh they were. She heard Levy and Natsu both exclaim in grateful "thank yous" While Gajeel grabbed one and thanked the flying cat quietly. Lucy looked over to see Grey heading toward the door, Juvia on his heels, she had her arms full with her bags. She saw Gray take one off her hands watched them exchange a smile. Lucy noticed he was holding onto the dark blue beanie hat she had made last night in his other hand.

"Thanks for not getting mad for me staying over." Grey stated and Juvia bowed, "yeah thanks for letting me stay, sorry I fell asleep!" She laughed, "I guess I was just really tired."

"Don't worry about it." Lucy replied, "you guys don't want any food?"

Grey shook his head and replied, "nah I have something to do, I'll see you guys later!" Lucy watched as Juvia slipped out with him and turned to the four others in her room sitting around eating. Lucy grabbed a bagel and nommed at her desk. Gajeel sat next to Levy, while Natsu took the floor on the blankets from last night. Lucy shook her head, things seemed to never shy away from chaotic around here.

But this was her Fairy Tail...and she wouldn't change anything. Not in a million years.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for the reviews and if you enjoyed the story give it a like and look out for my other two fairy tail stories in the making. They won't be anything like this one though.

One is much longer with a heavy plot and the other is a Nalu fiction in the works. :)

Kenzie - Maihowl


End file.
